Fireman's Carry Away
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: Kevin has a bitter rival from his days as a wrestler at Riverdale High. After defeating him for the umpteenth time, Kevin is kidnapped by him. His rival now threatens to get revenge on him for humiliating him so many times. Moose finds out Kevin is kidnapped and with Sheriff Keller out of town for a few weeks, he works with Reggie, Archie and Chuck to bring him home safe.
1. Ariel Sullivan

_**I was just recently dubbed the whump!Kevin Queen by a follower. So one, thanks for that compliment, but I think the crown goes to Maeve of Winter. And two, because that inspired me so much, I wrote another one. I just love Kevin and Sheriff Keller and Moose so so much. They deserve this.**_

 _ **Also, this story really doesn't have a timeline. But Jason and Clifford Blossom are dead so this doesn't happen before the murder and suicide. Okay? Okay, enjoy this new story.**_

* * *

Kevin wiped steam away from his bathroom mirror. It had been a surprisingly good morning for him. He hadn't slept through his alarm. He woke up early. And now he was able to take a hot shower. Today wasn't really a special day for Kevin. It was just any other Friday. But since Kevin had gotten a good start to the day, he wanted to make this Friday day and night worth it. Kevin combed through his damp hair, putting in the pompadour hairstyle that he wore basically every day. He added his favorite gel and then went inside the cabinets that were hidden behind his mirror. He put on his deodorant and his favorite cologne. Kevin smiled at himself and gave his reflection the finger guns. Kevin walked out, the steam of the shower looking like a smoke machine behind him. Kevin fished through his closet, not caring that he was still only wearing his towel, and he looked for something to wear.

Kevin was the kind of young man who's routine was the same. He was seemed that way. He would wake up, go to school, do his work, tutor, do wrestling or track, come home, make his father dinner, read a book, sleep and repeat. And ever once an awhile, Kevin would go out to Pop's with his friends or a date. Or he would go out of town for the weekend for a wrestling match in a different school or nations. But Kevin had a good feeling about today. With how his Friday morning had started, he knew that something good would happen today. Something that he wanted to change.

Kevin reached for a tight leather jacket that he had bought for the new school year but never wore. He smiled. Trying something new would be great for a day like today. He quickly clothed in black jeans that matched his jacket and a purple t-shirt. He looked at himself in the full length mirror, smiling and how good he looked for that particular day. He walked over and grabbed his satchel from his desk chair and started to head downstairs. He heard his father in his bedroom, mostly likely getting ready for his day too with the sound of the rustling.

The young high school student walked down the stairs and over to his kitchen. He started up the coffee maker and he went inside his fridge. He pulled out the milk and creamer for his dad, since Kevin only drank smoothies and tea. He poured his father's favorite coffee blend into his favorite travel mug and added his father's preferred amount of cream and milk. He set the coffee down on their island and he quickly scribbled a note one a stack of neon pink post it notes. He set it down near the travel mug and he grabbed his truck and house keys. Kevin walked out of the house and he approached the truck.

His father would almost and usually use the patrol car or he would carpool with one of his deputy's. So his truck was almost usually used by Kevin. For late night drives to Pop's, drives to school and drives to wrestling matches. So the truck technically belonged to Kevin. Kevin opened the door and he threw his bag inside. He started the engine and drove off towards school. Kevin had a really good feeling about this Friday. Maybe he'd do something after wrestling. Maybe hang out with a new friend. Go on a date. The limits were endless for today, but Kevin was looking forward to today to start.

Kevin parked the truck a little further from the school parking lot, giving him the chance to take a small walk to school and to the truck after school was done. He started walked over to the front of the school and walked up the steps to approach the front door. "Hey Keller." called a voice.

Kevin turned over and smiled. Moose Mason, one of the star football players of Riverdale High, was approaching him. Moose had even approached Kevin during the back to school dance a month ago. Kevin turned to him and smiled. "Hi." Kevin said, his smile shining his cheekbones.

Moose smiled and brushed his still damp hair out of his face. He must have just gotten out of the shower. "Hi. What are you... what are you doing here so early?"

"You probably don't know me that well." Kevin said with a joking smile. "I'm always here early, I have tutoring sessions to do. What are you doing here?"

"I have basketball practice. Coach is going pretty hard on us for the game next week."

"Well then, excerise is pretty important." Kevin turned around to open the door but Moose held out his hand to him.

"The school doesn't open for another hour." Moose reminded.

Kevin checked his phone and realized that Moose was right. No wonder he asked why he was here. Well, his Friday just seems to be throwing surprises at him. "Right." Kevin said with a bit of anger that he allowed himself to be this early to school.

"Hey um... do you maybe want to head to Pop's?" Moose asked. "I know that he's open all the time. Maybe you and I can get some breakfast? I'll pay."

Kevin smiled and nodded, putting his phone back in his pocket. Moose led Kevin to his car and he took the short drive over to the diner. Moose led Kevin to his favorite booth in the back and sat down across from him. "I hear that you have a big wrestling match tonight?" Moose said as he pulled off his varsity jacket and putting it down.

"Yup." Kevin said, putting the menu aside because he knew what he was going to order. "I'm supposed to be going against one of my biggest rivals from Greendale High. Ariel Sullivan."

"He sounds like one of those Greendale assholes." Moose said with an eyeroll. He turned to Pop's as he approached the two. Moose smiled with cute smile, making Kevin smile and turn his cheeks a pink that would only be found in blush.

"Should I get you your usual Moose?" Pop's asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Moose nodded, then he looked over at Kevin. Kevin turned away from Moose, hiding his blush.

"What about you Kev? Usual cinnamon roll pancakes?" Pop asked.

"No thanks." Kevin responded. "I'll just have deviled eggs with no paprika."

Pop's wrote it down in his notepad and walked off. Moose looked over at Kevin. "Deviled eggs Kev?" Moose asked. "You must be serious if you want to be this Ariel kid."

"Yeah. I've beaten him during all our matches. I just hope that luck is on my side this time." Kevin said with another blush as he looked down at his thighs and his folded hands.

Moose smiled and he looked over at his varsity jacket resting beside him in the booth. Moose took it and he pulled it over the table. "Here." he said. "Take it."

"What?" Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well... I just thought that, some of the guys on the football team with me give their jackets to their girlfriends for luck at River Vixens. Maybe this will give you good luck?"

Kevin smiled and took the jacket from across the table. "Thank you Moose. Hopefully this will help me beat Ariel."

Pop's returned a moment later, with two plates. He handed Kevin his plate of deviled eggs and Moose a plate of buttermilk pancakes. Moose slolwy thanked Pop's and handed him a small wad of cash. "Moose, you know that you don't have to tip me this high." Pop's said with a smile.

"It's a special Friday Pop. I think that you and your waiters deserve it." Moose said, forcing the money in his hand. He pulled out his debit card and handed it to Pop as well. Pop smiled and looked over at Kevin. He gave the young man a wink.

"You picked a good one Kev." he said with a smile before walked off.

Kevin looked back at Moose, still holding the varsity jacket. "Thank you Moose. I guess that I did choose right. So how about after the match, you and I go see a movie at the Bijou. Wait... what am I saying? You're dating Midge right now, I-"

"Kevin... Midge and I broke up on good terms last weekend." Moose said, moving over and holding Kevin's hand. "I would love to see a movie with you." Moose let his hand go and he motioned to the food in front of him. "Now eat Kev. You need to whoop ass today."

* * *

Kevin finished changing into his wrestling uniform and he closed the gym locker that he was using. He had been so happy the entire day. He knew that this Friday was going to be different and he was so happy that it might be. He actually asked Moose out. And he said yes. He said that he would love to go with Kevin. Kevin walked started to leave when he heard his phone ring. Kevin opened up his locker again and answered the phone call. "Hey dad." he said with a smile.

"Hey sweetheart." Sheriff Keller said to his son over the phone. "Listen, I just wanted to let you know-"

"You can't come to my wrestling match can you?" Kevin finished. "It's okay dad. I know you have work to do."

"I know. I know. But I promised that I would come to this one."

"Dad, honestly. It's okay. You can just come to my next one in a week."

"I'm going to have to go to Centerville for two weeks to investigate a murder. I won't be at home for a while. But I left my credit card for anything you might need okay?"

"Got it dad." Kevin said, checking the time and realizing that he would me late if he didn't hurry. "I gotta go. Love you dad."

"I love you too. Please don't hurt yourself."

Kevin laughed and hung up. He threw his phone back inside his back and ran out into the gym. People were filling inside to watch the matches and the wrestlers from Greendale High were stretching on the mat. Kevin walked over to Chuck, who patted him on the shoulder. "You ready to kick some ass Keller?" he asked.

"You know it." Kevin said with a grin.

Chuck looked to the side and he smiled, patting his shoulder. "Don't look know, but I think that Mason is here to see you."

Kevin looked over to the side and saw Moose walking inside. Kevin blushed, remembering their morning together. Hell, Kevin still had Moose's varsity jacket in his gym locker. Moose was with Reggie and the two looked around. Moose turned and saw Kevin and he smiled and waved. Kevin waved back and looked back at his classmates as the referee blew the whistle. Moose and Reggie moved over and took a seat in the bleachers closest to the mats.

"Okay." the referee called, looking at the book in his hands. "First two on the mat, Kevin Keller from Riverdale High and Ariel Sullivan from Greendale High."

Moose cheered loudly for Kevin, Reggie clapping around with him. Kevin walked over to the mat and was met with his wrestling rival Ariel. He had short dyed hot pink hair, fair skin and black eyes. "Nice to see again Keller." Ariel said as he adjusted his headgear. "Can't wait to kick your ass this time."

Kevin smiled and he just rolled his eyes at him. Moose bit his lip and curled his hand into a fist. The sight of this Ariel guy made him want to punch the wall. The whistle blew and Kevin and Ariel started to circle around each other. Ariel moved forward and grabbed Kevin by the neck. He moved over and slammed Kevin down on the mat. Moose sat on the edge of his seat, praying that Kevin didn't lose. Kevin moved forward, trying to move around and get free.

Kevin moved his knee up and slammed Ariel down and off of him. Ariel slammed down on the ground and Kevin held him down from behind his neck. Ariel kicked his legs over around to get free. The referee get down on the mat and slammed his hand on the mat twice. Ariel pushed Kevin off of him and Moose growled in anger. Damn, he wanted to Kevin to win so bad. Kevin and Moose were standing again and circling each other. Ariel moved forward and pushed Kevin from behind his leg. Kevin fell down on his face and blood fell from his nose. Ariel held him down from his neck, almost in a chokehold and Kevin started to slam from lack of breath.

"Foul." Moose yelled. "This is a foul! Foul!"

The referee noticed and blew his whistle. "Foul!" he yelled.

Ariel let Kevin go and stood up. His teammates were looking at him like he was bat-shit crazy. Archie, who had recently joined the wrestling team a few weeks ago, walked over to Kevin and wiped the blood from his face with the back of his palm. Once he was clean, Archie patted his back before walking away. "Kick his ass." he whispered before walking away. Kevin got back up on the mat and circle Ariel again.

"Come on Keller!" Reggie yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth be loud. "Kevin! Kevin!"

Reggie started to chant Kevin's name, the Riverdale side of the crowd following suit and cheering for Kevin as well. Moose smiled, but focus was Kevin ever since blood fell from his nose. Ariel lunged at Kevin once more, but Kevin moved forward and did the fireman's carry on him. Ariel was slammed on the ground and his mouth guard fell out. Ariel fought to get free and the referee moved forward.

He slammed his hand down once.

He did it twice.

And once he did it the third time, the whistle blew. Moose got up and cheered. Kevin let Ariel go and spit out his own mouth guard. Ariel groaned and slammed his palm angrily on the ground. Kevin stood up and smiled. The referee named him the winner and raised his arm up. Moose got up from his bleacher and cheered for Kevin loudly with a smile. Kevin looked over at Moose and smiled with a pink blush

* * *

After all of the matches, Kevin headed back outside. He was dressed in his regular clothing and drenched in sweat. Kevin sighed and pulled his gym back over his shoulder. He walked over towards his truck, which was still parked a small walk from the school. "Hey Kev." Moose called from behind. Kevin turned and saw Moose running towards him. Moose stopped and smiled to see Kevin wearing his varsity jacket. "You're... you're wearing it."

Kevin smiled and nodded. "Guess it really did give me good luck." he said with a grin.

Moose smiled and he wiped the sweat from Kevin's head. "You worked pretty hard tonight. You need rest." he said. "How about we skip the movie and I met you at your house. I'll make some food at him and bring it to you. You and I can eat and... hang out."

Kevin smiled and nodded. "I'm down if you are."

Moose nodded. "I'll... I'll see you in a few moments?"

Kevin nodded and watched Moose excitedly run off towards his own car. Kevin moved over to open his car door and groaned. "Dammit!" he said to himself. "Left my keys."

Kevin threw his bag in the cargo of the pickup truck and he ran back inside the school. He went inside the locker room and grabbed his keys, which were on the ground of the locker room. He walked out of the door and was met with the pale face of Ariel Sullivan. "Hey Keller." he said with a strange smile. "Nice job today."

"You're being nice to me." Kevin said, sensing something wrong. "You're never nice to me. Why are you being nice to me?"

Ariel shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "Why not? Can't I be nice? I mean we've been almost enemies for years. Why can't we be friends?" Ariel went inside his own gym bag and pulled out a can of soda. "Ginger ale?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, thinking that being friends wouldn't be that bad. After all, they two of them have been literally at each others throats for years. Kevin nodded and allowed Ariel to pop it open. He handed it to Kevin and he took a sip. Kevin wasn't one for soda, so he figured that the soda was too bubbly in his mouth for a reason. Ariel and him started to walk out of the school and towards Ariel's car. The two were laughing about how stupid Ariel's fellow wrestling teammates were. When they reached Ariel's Tesla, Kevin felt dizzy. He moved over to his side, feeling dizzy.

Ariel caught Kevin. "Hey you okay?" he asked.

Kevin waved him off and nodded. He was probably just dizzy from working hard on winning and being slammed down by Ariel and hugged tightly by Archie. "You must have hit your head a little too hard when we wrestled. Hang on, let me help you."

Ariel put his own soda can down and helped Kevin stand up right. Kevin wanted to move over and tell him that he was fine and just needed to ride in his car. Ariel pulled Kevin up in the prince's carry, a move banned from Riverdale's wrestling coach, moved him to the front seat of his car. Kevin fought for him to get off of him when he felt the seat belt click. "Ari...Ariel... I need to... ugh... I..." Kevin said, but the dizziness in his head started to annoy him.

Ariel moved over to his gym bag and pulled out a roll of silver duct tape. Kevin tried to move to unlock his seat belt when he heard the roll unravel. Ariel grabbed Kevin harshly and wrapped the tape around his wrists. "What are you... Ariel... what are... what are you mmmmpppphhh!"

Ariel pressed a piece of tape over Kevin's mouth. Kevin moved over as soon as the tape was on his body and jerked to get free. Ariel shut Kevin's side door and walked over to the driver's seat. He sat down and looked over at Kevin. "Pretty dizzy, huh Keller?" he asked with a sly smile. Ariel moved over and slammed Kevin's head to the side. Kevin's head tapped on the glass window and he felt more dizzy in that moment. Kevin felt the vibration of the car as the engine started. "Mmmpph! Mpphh!" Kevin groaned as his head rolled back.

"Shut up and maybe this will be over soon." Ariel growled as Kevin's eyes closed from the dizziness.


	2. I've Won

Ariel took the long way drive from Riverdale towards his mansion in Greendale. He hadn't expected his plan to work as well as it did so far. He knew that Kevin was a great wrestler and that he would fight him if he tried to take him by force. So of course, he had to drug him. Ariel looked over at Kevin as he stopped at a red light. He was still out cold. Ariel took another few minutes until he arrived at his mansion in Greendale. He pulled his car into his father's huge car garage and shut off the engine. Ariel unbuckled and moved over to checked Kevin's pulse. It wasn't slowing down or stopped completely. Thank God, Ariel thought that he might have had an allergic reaction to the drug he used. Ariel unlocked his front door and walked over to the side door.

Thank the lord that his parents had flown down back to Puerto Rico again to celebrate one of their friend's wedding. And Ariel had dismissed all their servants. No one would come and notice that Kevin was here. Ariel pulled Kevin out of his expensive car and hauled him over his shoulder. Kevin made a groaning noise through the tape over his mouth. But Ariel knew that it was probably just from having his shoulder in his stomach. Ariel carried Kevin from the garage inside one his large hallways. Ariel looked around double checking that he was in the house alone and none of his servants were double checking on him. He carried the limp sheriff's son from the hall to one of the spiral staircases, that led to the bedroom hall.

Ariel heard more groaning coming from Kevin as he moved around and around. The drug he used wasn't supposed to be potent enough for days. Only for an hour. Ariel cursed at himself. _Should have gone to a Ghoulie,_ he thought. _Get drugs from a Southside Serpent. Real smart Ariel. Real fucking smart._

Ariel pushed opened the door to one of the guest bedrooms and threw Kevin's body on the king sized guest bed. Kevin's eyes opened as soon as his body hit the bed and he started to look around. Kevin leaned up on the bed started to wiggle his wrists in an attempt to break free. "Stop squirming." Ariel ordered, pushing Kevin by the shoulder back down on the bed. "Stay here, or things will get bad for you."

Kevin's eyes widened and he pressed his back on the bed frame. His hands curled to fists from the tape keeping his wrists tied and breathed hard from the tape on his mouth preventing him from exhaling. Ariel smiled at how scared Kevin looked. Ariel walked out of the room and walked back down to the garage. He opened his trunk and grabbed his gym bag. He swung it over his shoulder and looked around the garage for anything he might need. He walked up to the toolbox that his father would use on the rare occasions that he's home and he wanted to build something. He grabbed it, along with his father's favorite power drill and walked back out to the hall. He walked over to his large kitchen, were his hired chef would make all his meals and grabbed the butcher knife from the large wooden wall holder. Ariel started to walk off and saw one of his mother's scented candles burning near the fridge. He smiled, having a thought and grabbing the cinnamon bun scented candle and blowing out the wick.

Ariel had a pack of matches in his pocket, for his weed smoking, so it seemed like the demon of revenge was on his side today. Ariel carried his items back up the stairs and to the bedroom where Kevin was in. He was still sitting on the bed, back pressed up against the bed frame and pulling at the tape on his wrists. Ariel shook his head. "Always one to fight, huh Keller?" Ariel said, opening the door and leaving it open. Kevin's breath hitched as soon as Ariel returned and he stopped trying to break free. Ariel started walking towards the silver nightstand on the bed and Kevin tried his best to talk to Ariel. With the tape it was just loud annoying muffles to the Greendale wrestler. "Shut the fuck up!" he yelled, making Kevin jump and pulled his restrained wrists and knees up higher. Ariel smiled. "Can't believe it huh? After all this time... I finally won. Now I get to revenge on you."

Ariel pulled out the knife that he had gotten from the kitchen and slowly moved closer to Kevin. Kevin fought to move away and ended up falling down on his back on the soft mattress and thick covers. Ariel got on the bed and held Kevin down from his chest. "Stop squirming!" he yelled. "I won't tell you again."

Ariel went over to Kevin's wrists and he cut away the thick layers of cape covering them. Once the were removed Ariel held the knife over Kevin's throat. "We both know I won't go that far. So don't make me go that far. Stay quiet and stay still... or else."

Kevin nodded, eager to just be let go. Ariel ripped the tape from his lips, stinging Kevin's cheeks harshly. Ariel walked back over to his items and pulled out the tool box. Kevin leaned back onto the bed frame and stayed as silent as possible. He watched him take out various bolts and drilled them into the window. Kevin just watched silently as he bolted the windows shut and bolted the dark colored lace curtains to wall below where the ended. Kevin hand was shaking from fear of what Ariel might do to him. They were just wrestling matches. Why was this man taking it so seriously. So seriously to be point of kidnapping. Kevin did expect for his Friday to be different, but not this different. This was not supposed to happen. Ariel put the drill down and closed the tool box. "You make one noise, and things will get worse for you." he said, going inside his gym back and pulling out his roll of tape.

"Ariel please..." Kevin begged, putting out one of his hands. "Please don't do this. Please."

Ariel punched Kevin in the cheek, making him turn over to his side and land on one of his hips. "Shut the hell... up!" he yelled at him. "Now... take off your clothes."

"Ariel please..." Kevin begged, fearing that this man would take advantage of him if he had no clothes on.

"Take. Off. Your. Goddamn. Clothes. Keller." Ariel said, walking closer to him with his intimidating glare. Kevin quickly pulled off his jacket. Moose's jacket. Kevin thought of Moose. Was he looking for him. Does he know that he's missing. Kevin slowly put Moose's bright yellow and blue varsity jacket down and pulled off his shirt. He leaned down and took off his boots and socks. Kevin looked over at Ariel for a moment before slowly peeling off his pants. Ariel took Kevin's clothes and threw them into his gym bag. Ariel then shoved Kevin's hands behind him and he wrapped the tape over his wrists again. Kevin bit his lip, trying to stop tears from how scared he was right now. Ariel shoved him back down and pulled out a match from his packet in his pocket. Kevin was fighting the tape all over again, this time harder than he did the last time because his skin was bare all over other than his boxers. "I told you to shut up." Ariel said, grabbing Kevin and holding him up as he wrapped tape over his bare chest and pinched his shoulders together. "I didn't want to hurt you. I could have let this go, if you hadn't beaten me again."

"It was a fair match Ariel." Kevin said. "Why are you even holding this against me? We both win and lose matches. Let me g-mmmppppphhhh!"

Ariel pressed a long strip of tape over Kevin's mouth again and wrapped it around his face several times, pinching his cheeks together and limiting his breathing. Ariel bit off the end of the tape with his teeth and he slapped onto the side Kevin's face. He walked over to his legs and wrapped tape over Kevin's ankles and knees. He pushed Kevin back down on the bed and pulled the white covers opened. Ariel pulled Kevin up into another prince's carry and put him down on the bed. Ariel covered him over the covers. The blankets would be soft and warm in any other scenario, but not on when you're kidnapped by your rival from silly wrestling matches.

Ariel walked away from Kevin and grabbed everything he came with, expect the candle, which Kevin prayed wouldn't be used for anything bad. Ariel took his stuff and walked over to the door of Kevin's bedroom prison cell. He pulled the lock off with his bare hands and shoved it in his pocket. "Good night Keller." he said. "I have some work to do. Don't make me come back in here."

Ariel walked out and slammed the door shut. Kevin heard the lock click and he tried to sit up. Without use of his limbs, Kevin could barely move around. Kevin tried to sit up, but he couldn't. Kevin groaned angrily and leaned back onto the many pillows that Ariel forced him to lay upon.

* * *

Moose walked up to Kevin's front door with a wide smile on his face. He was really excited to spend time with Kevin and most possibly tell the boy how he felt. He knocked on the door, balancing a glass pan of lasagna casserole that he had made for the two of them. He hoped that Kevin liked it and hoped that he wasn't lactose intolerant. Moose rung the doorbell and he smiled, waiting patiently for Kevin to come and answer the door.

But after a few moments, Moose felt that something was wrong. Something was extremely wrong. Kevin should have answered the door, especially if he excited to see him. Moose knocked on the door this time, looking to peer through the glass on the top of the door. Still nothing. Moose was tall, but not tall enough to see through the glass. Moose set down his glass pan on the porch and he walked down the steps. Moose knew that Kevin would have answered the door by now. "Kevin?" he called walking over to one of the windows. It showed the living room and it was completely empty. Moose felt a pit in his stomach. Moose walked away from the house, leaving the food on the porch without a care, and he walked back to his car. He got in phoned Archie on speaker phone. "Moose?" Archie said once he picked up. "Why are you calling me?"

"Have you seen Kevin?" Moose asked, starting up his car.

"Why are you asking?" called another voice with Moose knew was Veronica. Archie must have been doing something with her before he called with urgency.

"I'm at his house. I'm looking for him. Something doesn't feel right and I need to know where he is." Moose said. "Do you know where he is Archie? Or what about you Veronica?"

"No Moose." Veronica said. "Why is he missing?"

"I don't know. It's just that he promised me that he would be at his house and I'm just... just worried about him. Something doesn't feel right."

"Call Sheriff Keller." Archie said, the sound in background sounding like he was getting dressed. "Maybe Kevin's with him."

"No... Kevin told me that his dad is out of town. I can't be with him."

"I'll call Reggie and Chuck. See if they're with him or if they know where he is." Archie said. "Meet us at school. Maybe he's there late."

"Right... right." Moose said, hanging up the phone and driving off to the school. Moose didn't care to park correctly and he left his car lopsided on the street and sidewalk. He got out and called Kevin's phone. He waited as the phone rung. But then he heard a song that he recognized. Kevin's favorite song. Moose looked around, confused as to why he could hear Kevin's own phone ringing. Moose walked towards the sound, keeping his phone to his ear so that he could still hear the ringing.

He approached a truck that Moose knew all too well. It was Sheriff Keller's truck back when he was a detective in Riverdale. He had given Kevin the truck for when he traveled to school and back. Moose ran up to the truck and went to the back of the pick up. He saw Kevin's leather jacket inside along with his gym bag. Moose hung up his own phone and fished through Kevin's items. He found Kevin's phone inside the bag. "No." Moose gasped. Kevin left his phone, the one item that Kevin would never ever forget unless he was deathly exhausted. "No... dammit!"

"Moose."

Moose turned around, clutching Kevin's phone tightly in his hand. Archie, Reggie, Chuck and Veronica ran up to him, all in their respective jackets. "Do you know where he is?" Moose asked, worry and fear all over his eyes and face. "Please tell me that you do."

"No." Reggie said.

"Why would Kevin leave his things in his truck?" Veronica asked, walking over to the truck and looking inside. "Including his phone."

"Kevin would never leave his phone." Chuck said. "Unless he has to put it in a locker, Kevin always has his phone on him."

"Something must be wrong." Archie said.

"I has to do with that son of a bitch that Kevin wrestled today." Reggie said to them all. "I heard him outside with his teammates. He was bragging how he was going to get revenge on Kevin."

"Do you think that he would hurt Kevin?" Veronica asked. "Did he seem dangerous?"

"He looked like someone who would do anything to get what he wants." Chuck said. "He need to call Sheriff Keller-"

"No." Archie said. "He can't get involved in this."

"His dad is the sheriff, he can find him!" Moose yelled, getting more angry and frustrated at the conversation that wasn't helping him find Kevin or found out what happened to him.

"But if this Ariel took Kevin, that means he might be serious about hurting him. And if we bring the police into this... Kevin might get hurt, god forbid more than he already is." Archie put a comforting hand on Moose's shoulder. "I know that you want to find him Moose, really... I get it. But we need to think about this logically."

"Andrews is right." Chuck said with a nod of agreement. "If we call Sheriff Keller and we find out where Kevin is with police cars and guns a blazing, that guy who took him might kill him. We don't know a lot about him and he might have a way of killing him quickly. For God's sake, he or any friends he's working with might have a gun."

Reggie bit his lip in anger and curled his fingers into fists. "There has to be something we can do. We can't just sit here, Keller might not have that kind of time."

"Reggie, you said that you saw Ariel's car right?" Chuck asked. "Do you notice what make or model it was? What was on the license plate?"

Reggie thought for a moment, running his hands through his thick black hair. "It was a nice car... pretty expensive. A white and black Tesla... model X."

"License plate?" Archie asked.

"No." Reggie responded. "I just know the car model. That's it, I swear."

"I have a couple of friends in Greendale." Veronica added. "They have houses up there for the winter and summer breaks. I'll see who's in town and I'll ask around to see who has the Tesla."

"But until then, I'm going to Greendale." Moose said, starting to walk off. Archie grabbed his arm and shoulder, stopping him from walking off. "Let me go Andrews!"

"Moose, you can't just go around doing that!" Archie yelled.

"He'll hurt Kevin more if you just go up there to Greendale, threatening to kill him." Chuck pointed out. "We need to think. Regroup."

"What the hell am I-" Moose stopped speaking as soon as the phone in his hand started to vibrate and ring with Kevin's favorite song again. Everyone around him froze... looking over at the cell phone in Moose's right hand. Moose raised the phone and looked at the caller ID. "Oh my God." he gasped.

"Who is it?" Veronica asked. "Who's calling?"

Moose looked up and gasped a bit. "It's... it's Sheriff Keller."


	3. Hot Wax

_**So, I ship Tom & Sierra so much. So don't judge me. At all.**_

* * *

Tom Keller was a relatively honest person. Especially to his son. He never lied to his co-workers, to his deputies, to his friends and to Kevin. And Tom felt strange lying to Kevin about what he was doing five hours away from Riverdale. He told him that he was investigating a murder. But the truth was that he was spending a couple of weeks with his secret girlfriend. Mayor McCoy. She had told the citizens of Riverdale that she was going to visit her sick mother in New York. But in reality, the two of them were staying in a romantic hotel in Centerville, getting the romance that the two thought that they deserved.

But, for some reason. There was a pit in the sheriff's stomach. Like something was wrong. He was sitting in the hot tub of the hotel, which was filled with romantic rose petals, just staring down and thinking. Sierra came up from under the hot water, trying to act sexy in front of the sheriff. But he wasn't looking at her or noticing her with her long hair down from the water. Sierra swam over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tommy." she called with a smile. "Are you okay?"

Tom looked over at her and he faked a smile, putting his hands on her waist. "I'm fine." he said. "Come here."

Tom lean in to kiss her, but Sierra pulled back. "Something's bothering you. What is it?"

Tom sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just... something doesn't feel right with me."

"Is this about Kevin?"

"Josie calls you whenever you leave town right?" Tom asked.

Sierra nodded. "She calls me every night when she goes to sleep and when I wake up."

"That's what I mean. I think Kevin's mad at me for leaving. I mean... I promised him that I would go to his wrestling match this time. And I've missed all of them since the season started." Tom sighed and let Sierra's perfectly shaped waist go. "He always calls me after. Maybe he's angry with me that I left. Or maybe he know's I lied. I mean... Kevin's a smart kid and he's-"

"Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom." Sierra said, laughing at his panic. "Tom, calm down. Kevin is a young teenage boy. Maybe he just went out with his wrestling friends. Or maybe he just passed out without calling you? I don't freak out when Josie doesn't call when I leave. Well... not all the time. You're just worrying too much Tommy."

Keller shook his head and moved over out of the water. He got out and wrapped the red towel, that the hotel provided, and looked down at Sierra. "I'm sorry Sierra. I know that I promised that it would just be you and me."

"It's fine Tom." she said, moving over and kissing him. Tom kissed her back. "Call him. Make sure that he's fine."

Tom smiled and nodded. He walked over to the little table where their towels, phones and key cards laid. Tom took out his phone and he opened it. He frowned from disappointment that his son hadn't called him yet or even gave him a text. "No calls?" Sierra called over, wiping her wet hair away from her face.

"No." Tom said, dialing his son's number. "Please pick up son. Come on."

* * *

Moose stopped speaking as soon as the phone in his hand started to vibrate and ring with Kevin's favorite song again. Everyone around him froze... looking over at the cell phone in Moose's right hand. Moose raised the phone and looked at the caller ID. "Oh my God." he gasped.

"Who is it?" Veronica asked. "Who's calling?"

Moose looked up and gasped a bit. "It's... it's Sheriff Keller."

"Shit." Reggie yelled, snatching the phone from Moose and looking at it. "What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Well don't answer it." Veronica said, looking at Archie.

"If we don't answer the phone, then Sheriff Keller will just get more worried." Chuck added.

"Then what do we do?" Moose asked. He looked over at saw Reggie press the answer button. "Reggie what the hell are you-"

Veronica slapped a hand over his mouth, silencing him as everyone went dead silent. Reggie put the phone on silent. "Hello Sheriff Keller." Reggie said with a fake smile.

"Who is this?" the father said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"This is Reggie. Reggie Mantle." Reggie responded.

"I called my son." Tom said with anger. "Why are you answer my son's phone?"

"Oh! He's um... he's in bed right now." Reggie said, quickly. Archie face palmed himself and Moose rolled his eyes as Veronica removed her hand from his mouth.

"Bed? Are you in my house?!"

"Yes. Kevin invited us over. After the wrestling team won, he invited over me, Chuck, Moose, Archie and Veronica." Reggie said, looking for help. "And he um... he got hurt during the wrestling match."

Veronica smiled, thinking the story was checking out nicely and she gave Reggie a thumbs up from her perfectly soft hand, before pulling out her phone to text her friends from Greendale. Archie just nodded along with her. "Hurt?" Tom asked, worry getting in his voice. "Is he hurt badly? What happened to him?"

"Nothing too bad." Chuck added in. "He just slammed a little too hard. Said that his arm hurt a bit and that he was tired. He probably just landed long."

"Well can you... can you boys tell me that he's okay?" Keller asked.

"He's fine sheriff. We're just getting ready to leave since Moose helped put him in bed."

Tom stopped responding after a few moments and they all heard him breath angrily through his nose. "Okay... okay, okay, okay. Thank you so much. Please tell Kevin that I'll call him in the morning okay?"

"Of course Mr. Keller." Chuck said.

Reggie watched as Keller hung up and they all breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that's going to work for a couple hours!" Moose yelled. "Kevin's not here. What will happen when he calls back tomorrow morning and one of us answers again? He'll be suspicious."

"Then we'll find Kevin before then." Archie said. "Ronnie, do me a favor and head home. Call Betty, see if she might know anything."

"What are you boys going to do?" she asked.

"I have an idea." Archie said. "Moose, guess that we're going to Greendale."

Moose nodded. He led the boys to his car. Reggie and Chuck sat in the back while Archie sat in the passenger seat. "Call us if you get anything." Archie said as Moose started to drive off.

"Okay Andrews, what's you're plan?" Chuck asked.

"I have a gun." Archie said.

Moose looked over at Archie with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Why the hell do you have a gun Andrews?" he asked.

"Because I'm overprotective for the one's I care about and my Uncle Oscar got it for me before he passed." Archie explained. "I stashed it near the border of Riverdale and Greendale. I just need to get it and then if we see this Ariel punk, we'll threaten with it. Speaking of which, what does this punk even look like?"

"Hot pink hair." Chuck described. "Black eyes, skin like Moose's."

"Looks like an asshole." Moose added, continuing to drive. "I swear to God if he hurt Kevin I will kill him."

"We'll kill him together if he lays a hand on Kevin." Archie added. He let out a sigh and he looked over at Reggie and Chuck. "God... just when things in Riverdale were getting normal."

"I feel like if you live here, then you're in danger of someone or something coming after you." Reggie said.

Moose kept his eyes on the road, his fists gripping the steering wheel. All he could think about was Kevin and how he might be hurt right now.

* * *

Sheriff Keller looked down at his phone in confusion. He bit his lip and put the phone down. "So..." Sierra called. "What did he say?"

"He couldn't say anything to me." Tom said, setting his phone down and taking a seat in one of the lounge chairs. "Reggie Mantle answered. He said that Kevin hurt himself during wrestling today and passed out in bed."

"Well that's kind of vague now isn't it?" Sierra said, getting up out of the tub and getting her own towel. "Are you sure that they didn't say anything else?"

"No." Tom said, allowing Sierra to sit on his lap and rub the back of his neck. "It's just... something doesn't feel right. It just... it sounded like they were hiding something. What if Kevin just told them to lie because he didn't want to talk to me?"

"Well... maybe he just thinks that you're hovering. Give him time. You said you'll call him back in the morning. So then maybe you'll be able to ask him what's wrong." she said. "Now how about... you and I head back to the hotel room, order some room service and just relax. Forget about our children for a just a few minutes."

Tom smiled and leaned forward and kissed Sierra. He might have been showing his love to her right now, but his thoughts were on his son.

* * *

Ariel closed his last textbook with and aggravated sigh. He hadn't expected to get a lot of homework that night because of his wrestling match. Yet his teachers still want to bitch to him about handing him thousands of pages worth of homework. Ariel put away his last geometry assignment and he started to put all of his work away. He had been looking forward to making Kevin pay that night, but he needed to act as if everything was normal. Ariel swung his bag over his shoulder and walked back up the stairs to his own bedroom.

He threw his bag inside the averagely message bedroom and he went inside his closet. Ariel undressed from his kidnapping clothes and put on his usual pajamas. No top and a pair of red sweatpants. Ariel sat down in his vanity mirror and he looked at the fading in his dyed hair. Ariel grabbed his comb and brushed his hair out to put it in a man bun. Ariel then removed his contacts and put on his thin black rimmed glasses. Not a lot people knew that he wore glasses. He kept them a secret because he didn't want people to press him about his fucked up vision.

Ariel stood back up and grabbed the pack of matches from his jeans and the book that he was recently reading. He wasn't going to hurt Kevin. Not yet at least. But he would be hurt. He would be hurt. But time just needed to pass. Ariel walked back down the hall and walked over to the bedroom where Kevin should be sleeping. He pulled out the key that he used to lock the door. Yes, Ariel used a key. That's how you knew how old the house was. Ariel unlocked the door and looked inside. The light was still off and Kevin was still laying in the bed, tied tightly with silver reflective tape. But he was sleeping. Ariel smiled. He probably passed out because the drug was in his system or he was on the verge of panicking from being attacked.

Ariel walked inside the room and set the down the book on the nightstand. He didn't bother to turn on the lamp, so he just re-lit the candle. The wax would be hot momentarily. Ariel blew out the tiny flame in his fingers and looked down at Kevin. His breathing was a bit raggedy because of the thick layers of tape covering his mouth. Ariel pulled back the covers for a moment, checking Kevin's wrists and ankles for any cutting in or red skin. He sighed in relief for the fact that Kevin's skin wasn't reddening dangerously or the tape was cutting into his skin. Ariel pulled the covers back over Kevin and he took a seat on the velvet chair that was really there for decoration and luggage. It wasn't comfortable, but it was a chair. Ariel took the book from off the nightstand and slowly began to read from where he left off. The seconds turned to minutes and Ariel could hear the stirring and shifting in the blankets.

He looked up and Kevin's disoriented eyes were open. He was looking around everywhere, probably still thinking and praying that this was still a dream. But it wasn't. Ariel put the book down and walked over Kevin. "You awake buttercup?" Ariel asked, moving over and grabbing Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin muffled into his tape when he was sat up by his kidnapper. Kevin pulled at his wrists again, put there was no avail to get them loose. "Now don't worry snowflake." Ariel said. "But what I have for will be better than coffee."

Ariel laid Kevin down on his back and held him down by his neck. Kevin fought and muffled hard against the tape. Ariel moved over and grabbed the lit candle and blew it out. He held it over Kevin. Kevin's eyes widened and shook his head around, screaming no. Ariel poured the hot wax on Kevin's bare stomach. Kevin screamed loudly as it seemed into his skin and burned him. Hot tears rushed down Kevin's face. Ariel laughed. "You like that?" he asked. "Huh? Maybe I should give you more?"

Ariel poured a large glob of the wax onto the Kevin's shoulder and Kevin jerked up in pain. The hot wax splattered farther onto Kevin's shoulder and dripped down to his elbow despite his restrained hands and elbows. Ariel laughed loudly again as he saw Kevin's skin start to bubble. "Embarrassing me? Several times right Kev? Several!" Ariel poured more hot wax into Kevin's belly button and letting it overflow and burn the skin.

Kevin yelled hard a stop into his tape as his face became red from tears and pain. Ariel pressed harder on Kevin's neck, pinning down down. Light brown wax started to stain the white comforter as it dripped from the candle's glass holder and Kevin's body. "You should do me a favor and close your right eye." Ariel said. "Do it. And do it now. Before I do this with your eyes open."

Kevin swallowed the bile rising in his throat and did what he told. He closed his right eye as multiple tears fell from both eyes. Ariel smiled and raised the glass again. He poured more wax onto Kevin's closed eyes. Kevin screamed loudly, his mouth opening loud enough so that tape started to fall off his cheeks and lips. The wax dripped from Kevin's eye to his cheek and the falling tape over his mouth. "That's for the eye you bruised freshman year." Ariel yelled, slamming the candle back down onto the night. Wax splattered over onto his arm, but he didn't care about the small burn that he would receive. "You like cinnamon buns Kevin? Thought you might. Smells good on you."

Ariel unwrapped the tape that Kevin had practically yelled off. Kevin coughed it out and released a few dropped of the bile that had rose in his throat from his torture. Kevin shook off the wax on his eye that dried, but left a nasty burn on his eye. It was bubble up by tomorrow. Ariel got off of Kevin and went back over to his chair.


	4. He Lied

Kevin swallowed the bile rising in his throat and did what he told. He closed his right eye as multiple tears fell from both eyes. Ariel smiled and raised the glass again. He poured more wax onto Kevin's closed eyes. Kevin screamed loudly, his mouth opening loud enough so that tape started to fall off his cheeks and lips. The wax dripped from Kevin's eye to his cheek and the falling tape over his mouth. "That's for the eye you bruised freshman year." Ariel yelled, slamming the candle back down onto the night. Wax splattered over onto his arm, but he didn't care about the small burn that he would receive. "You like cinnamon buns Kevin? Thought you might. Smells good on you."

Ariel unwrapped the tape that Kevin had practically yelled off. Kevin coughed it out and released a few drops of the bile that had rose in his throat from his torture. Kevin shook off the wax on his eye that dried, but left a nasty burn on his eye. It was bubble up by tomorrow. Ariel got off of Kevin and went back over to his chair.

"Ariel... Ariel please... please, okay? I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kevin gasped, moving over so that he was standing on his knees. "I'm sorry for what I did. But it was just a match. They were just wrestling matches Ariel! Please... please for the love of God and all that is holy... let me go."

"Or what Keller?" Ariel asked, turning his head to the side in a threatening manner. "You'll call dear old daddy?"

Kevin's eyes widened and he thought back. "My phone! Ariel... I don't have my phone on me."

"Yeah, so?" Ariel said, wiping off the wax from his own body and the bed covers.

"My dad will call me. He's in Centerville... investigating some murder. And I always call him when he's out of town. And knows that I call, he remembers that I do. If I don't call him... he'll know. But if I don't call him the next morning... he'll come barreling back looking for me." Kevin leaned closer to Ariel's chair. "Let me call him. Or last least call the station he's working at now. Let him know that I'm alright so that he won't come looking for me... please Ariel, let me call him."

Ariel licked his lip and sighed. "Stay here." he ordered, before walking out the door and not even bothering to lock it. Kevin laid on the bed and winced in pain. He forced his eye closed again from the burn that was beginning to settle. Ariel returned with his cell phone. Ariel sat on the bed across from Kevin. "What's the number for the station?"

Kevin blurted out the number that his father forced him to memorize and Ariel typed it into the phone. "You say one word about being here, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Ariel slammed the phone to Kevin's ear. "Hey. Hey, it's me Kevin." Kevin said with the cheery, sweet, happy voice that almost everyone in Riverdale knew. "Oh! I'm doing great Frank. Hey, listen... is my dad over there? He told me that he would be over there for a few weeks with a murder investigation." Kevin's overall demeanor changed. His shoulders stopped fighting the tape and his hands unfurled from the fists he curled them in. "What? What do you mean... he said that he would be there... there's no murder... okay. No, no, no Frank. I think that he's just... out with family then... No Frank, it's fine. Thank you though. Okay."

Ariel removed the phone and hung up. He looked up at Kevin with a hint of anger but also a hint of sympathy in his face. "He lied to me." Kevin said. "I swear that he lied to me Ariel, I'm not lying."

"Okay." Ariel said. He got up and walked away from him. Kevin was shivering, and Ariel licked his lips. Was he beginning to have sympathy for the boy that didn't have sympathy for him when kicking his ass in wrestling matches. He shook away his sympathy and care and walked back over to his chair. Kevin's right eye was twitching from the burn as he laid back down on the bed. Kevin bit his lip, trying to not scream in pain and anger because he didn't want to upset Ariel more than he already was. Ariel noticed how red Kevin was getting and he sighed. "You can cry." he said.

Kevin nodded and he allowed his tears to fall down his face. Ariel sighed. He knew what it was like to have a father that does nothing but lie and cheat. Ariel went to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a tissue that his maids kept inside. He pulled Kevin back up and wiped his tears away. "Please... Ariel. Let me go."

Ariel rolled the tissue in a ball and he threw it across the room. "Lay back down." Ariel said.

"Ariel please..."

"Lay. Down." Ariel shouted, making Kevin comply and lay on the bed. Ariel hovered over him and he held up a fist. His fist hit Kevin in the nose repeatedly. Kevin grunted hard as he hit him in the mouth and the nose. Kevin coughed out a mouthful of bile and blood as Ariel got off of him. The blood stained the white covers. Kevin feared how these covers would look once Ariel was done with him. Ariel looked down at his knuckles. Three had been split open and his own blood was mixing with the blood from Kevin.

Kevin felt a bruise form on his bottom lip and suddenly talking became an issue. "P-P-Pleeease." he called. "Please let may... let may go."

"Go back to sleep or I swear I'll kick you ass again." Ariel ordered. Kevin was struggling to move over from the burns and his newly bruised lip and nose. Ariel rolled his eyes and he grabbed Kevin. He slammed his body back on the mattress and fluffed up his pillow. "Go to sleep." Ariel ordered, pulling the stained blankets over Kevin's body. Kevin shivered underneath the blankets and hid his face under the pillows. Ariel walked out of the room and locked the door again. Kevin looked over and heard footsteps walk off. Kevin groaned as he forced his body up and off the covers.

Kevin forced his body up to a seated position and he hopped over to the window. The curtains were bolted shut to the wall and the only way for them to get free was to pull it hard from the top. Kevin looked over to the chair and he stood up on it. He pulled with all his might to break it down. The curtain pole fell down and Kevin caught even though his hands were taped behind him. He set it down and he pushed up to the glass of the window. He pressed with all his might until he heard a slight crack. Kevin looked over and saw that he managed a crack in the glass. All he needed to do was break it. He sat down on the floor and positioned his legs into have his knees up. Kevin moved his hands over in front of him. He bit his lip to stop from screaming as the tape started to peel off his arms and shoulders and aggravate his burns. Kevin pulled his arms apart and the tape from his wrists broke. Kevin slowly ripped apart the tape on his ankles, shoulders and knees.

Kevin stood up again and grabbed the curtain pole from off the ground. He pressed it as hard as he could into the glass's crack without making too much noise and pulled the glass away. There was a large enough hole for Kevin to fit in through. Kevin pulled his newly freed legs over the hole and stepped out into the cold night with his bare body. Kevin tip toed on the roof to try and get over to the ground below him. Blood fell off of Kevin's nose and mouth onto the light grey roof. He wiped away he blood in his face and continued to run off. Kevin looked down on the small garden below the roof. He counted to himself as a way to calm down and jumped down.

Kevin landed on the soft pallet swing, thank God. He leaned off of it and started to hop away from the house to try and hop away to some help. Kevin walked over and he was almost over to the exit of the mansion. But he heard loud footsteps coming from behind. Kevin turned around and saw Ariel coming up to him. Kevin's eyes widened and he screamed as he was grabbed by him. Ariel put his hand over Kevin's mouth and muffled his screams and cries. Ariel dragged him forward to where he was probably trying to escape. Kevin was shaking and moving around to break free. Ariel tried carried him back inside his large mansion, but Kevin moved his leg down. He pushed Ariel off of him and down in front of him. He knew that his back was going to hurt because there was no mat. Kevin tried to run off, but Ariel grabbed his ankle and slammed his elbow in his knee.

Kevin yelled out and Ariel grabbed him, covering his mouth again. Ariel whispered angrily in Kevin's ear as he held him down. "Shut up! Shut the hell up right now!" he said, trying to drag Kevin back inside the house. Ariel slammed the door shut and threw Kevin down onto the ground.

"It won't be long now." Kevin said, coughing up a small amount of blood. "Someone will call with a noise complaint. Someone will want to check the house."

Ariel punched Kevin in the throat, making him fall back. "Shut up Keller!" he yelled, grabbing his ankle and starting to drag him off, making a trail of blood follow him.

* * *

Moose stopped his car as they approached the border of Greendale. "Okay, Andrews. Get your gun." Moose said, looking over at him. Archie nodded and got out of the car. "My God, this is agony!"

Moose slammed his fists on the steering wheel. "Big words Moose." Reggie said, moving forward and rubbing his back reassuringly. "Don't worry bro, we'll find him."

"What would Ariel get from kidnapping Kevin anyway?" Chuck asked. "I know that Kevin isn't necessary rich, so he wouldn't want money."

"I don't know Chuck, why did Betty and Veronica handcuff you to a boiling hot tub?" Reggie asked with a smile. "Maybe he doesn't need a reason. He just wants revenge for something Kevin did."

"But Kevin didn't do anything wrong." Moose said. "He's so nice and so kind to everyone he meets. He didn't do anything to him!"

Archie walked back over to the car, his phone in his hand. "I just got a call from Ronnie." he said.

"What did she say?" Chuck asked. "Anything on the car?"

"It's apparently a rental." Archie said. "So this guy knew what he was doing taking Kevin."

"Dammit." Reggie muttered under his breath. "So what now? How do we find this Ariel guy?"

"His school." Chuck said. "The school we were going against was Greendale High School. Now, if we find that school or maybe the people on the wrestling team, we can find out where he lives."

"But the school is closed and it's a Friday." Archie said.

"When does that stop a school?" Reggie said. "This is a school sport for goodness sake. I think that they'll be at the school for practice tomorrow now."

"So what do we do know?" Moose asked. "We... we just wait? We can't wait!"

"It's our only option Moose." Archie said.

"One of my mom's friends owns a hotel in Greendale." Reggie said. "I think that if I bride them with one of my credit cards, we can get a room until tomorrow night."

"Moose, think about this." Chuck said. "This is the only option. If we have to wait a moment to rescue and find Kevin, then we'll just have to."

Moose sighed and he slammed his fist on the steering wheel again. "Do you have the gun?" he asked.

Archie nodded, patting his side. "I have it."

"Keep it on you if we're going to do this." Moose said, turning to Reggie in the back. "Where's this hotel?"

"In the middle of the town." Reggie answered.

Moose swallowed and nodded. He motioned Archie to get inside the car and he did. Moose started driving off inside Greendale. Moose really prayed that Kevin was okay and that this goddamn Ariel Sullivan son of bitch wasn't hurting Kevin to the point of death. Archie noticed Moose's tenseness and he placed his hand reassuringly on his arm. "Moose." he said calmly. "Kevin's going to be fine. We'll find him."

"I hope and pray that we do." Moose said, pulling into the center of the town. Reggie pointed at the hotel and Moose parked the car. "You all go inside the hotel, get a room. Text me the number, I'm just going to make a call."

"Okay." Chuck said, shutting the door and following Archie and Reggie to the entrance of the hotel. Moose sighed and went back inside the car to grab his and Kevin's phone. He stood up and closed the door of the car. Moose thought back to Kevin and his kidnapping. He started to walk over to get to the hotel, but he heard a yell. A loud one. Moose turned around and he looked around for the source of the sound. He was on high alert. What if the yell was Kevin? What if he was being murdered? What if he was already dead. Moose's heart started to hammer in his chest.

Oh God.

"Moose."

Moose turned around and saw Reggie walking up to him. "Dude, we got a room for the weekend. Are you... are you okay?"

"No Reg." Moose said, moving over so that Reggie couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. "No... I'm-I'm-"

"Hey, hey, hey." Reggie said, moving over and hugging Moose. Moose hugged him back and sobbed into Reggie's shoulder. "It's okay Moose. It's okay."

"I was right there and I could have ended it." Moose said, muffled from Reggie's thick varsity jacket. "I could have taken him to the Bijou. I could have helped him. None of this would have happened."

"It's going to be alright." Reggie told him. "He's going to be alright Moose. We'll find him. We'll rescue him. It'll be alright, okay? Now come on."

Reggie put his arm around his friend's shoulder and walked him inside the hotel. Reggie waved to the receptionist and took the elevator up to the top floor.


	5. Not Answering

_**Did you see the Season 3 trailer for Riverdale? Anyone else as excited as me for some more Kevin? If I'm being honest... The Core Four story line is boring me. Kevin, Josie, Mayor McCoy, Sheriff Keller, Chic, Fangs, Toni, Cheryl, Reggie and Moose were the only interesting plots in Season 2.**_

* * *

Ariel approached the door of his house with a smile on his face. He opened the door and was welcomed by a police officer from Greendale. The police officer showed Ariel his badge and gave him an irritated frown. "Officer Frank." he said. "Got two calls about a noise complaint coming from this address."

"Oh." Ariel said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb anyone."

Frank nodded and turned his head to get a closer look inside the house. His eyes squinted and his hand went to his gun. "Is that blood?" he asked.

Ariel turned to the slick line of blood that was sprawled on the ground. He swallowed and looked back at the police officer. "I can explain that."

"Who's at the door?!" called another voice.

Frank gripped his gun tighter as a very bloody and bruised Kevin Keller walked over. Kevin was dressed now. In a long sleeve white shirt and sweatpants, but the clothing items were ripped in various places and blood covered the white. Some of Kevin's chest was exposed, showing some of the burns he had. "Frank?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a noise complaint." Frank said, pushing past Ariel and checking Kevin's cheeks. "Did this man hurt you? Why are you so bloody?"

Kevin smiled and laughed. "Frank, calm down. Look." Kevin look his hand wiped his cheek. The purple, blue and crimson blood on his face wiped off in the blink of an eye. "It's fake."

"And this blood splatter?" Frank asked, pointing at the blood slick on the ground.

"Fake as well." Kevin said with a smile. "It's corn syrup, flour and food coloring. Me and Ariel are shooting a short film."

Ariel held up a camera that was in his hand. "The screaming was all Kevin's acting." he explained. "We're sorry to if we're disturbing everyone. We know how late it's getting, but this is the only time that the two of us are free enough to shoot this."

"I called the station earlier because my dad said he'd be there. And I wanted to let him know that I'd be staying here to shoot this film for the weekend."

Frank licked his lips and nodded. "Okay then." he said. "Can you two just please keep your voices down while your film? And also Kev, if you haven't gotten a hold of your father, I could call him and let him know that you're here."

"No, no!" Kevin said with a wide grin. "No need. I got a hold of him. Ariel called him for me."

Frank smiled and nodded. "Okay then. You both have a nice night boys... and please keep your voices down."

"Have a nice night Frank." Kevin called, waving goodbye. Ariel closed the door behind the police officer and watched as his patrol car drove off. Ariel waited a couple of moments, before turning to Kevin.

"You're lucky you know that officer and that I can think on my feet." Ariel said, walking past him and pushing him out of the way. Kevin held his arm, which had actually been injured. The blood on his face was fake, but his burns and bruises were.

"Why do you even keep fake blood in your house?" Kevin asked, curling in on himself to get away from Ariel.

"Don't worry about that." Ariel yelled, grabbing Kevin back the hair and pulling him along with him. Kevin yelled out from pain. "You're lucky that he didn't want to run a DNA test on your blood on the ground, or you and him would have been screwed."

Ariel threw Kevin down on the marble floor of his kitchen. Kevin couldn't catch his fall, so his just crumbled on the ground. He coughed up a bit of blood and his nose streamed out blood like a sink faucet. He held himself close, not wanting to get hit or beaten again. Ariel went inside one of the cabinets below the big sink and pulled out a large blue rag. He threw it at Kevin and it landed right below him. "Clean up the blood you just coughed up." he ordered.

Kevin picked up the rag and did as ordered. He cleaned up the dark, thick, crimson liquid that had spilled out of his mouth and nose and allowed it to soak up in the rag. Some areas of the rag were know just a dark brownish color. Ariel took the rag from him once he was done and brought it over to the gas stove. He held it up to the fire and allowed it to burn. "Now... no one will find your blood." he said, walking over to a small closet and pulling out a mop and bucket. Ariel filled the bucket from the sink and threw in some of the dish soap.

He slammed the bucket down in Kevin's face. "Take this mop and this bucket and clean up your blood, before I double the amount in the puddle."

Kevin nodded and got up. He grabbed the bucket and mop and ran back to the hall where he was thrown and beaten. Kevin quickly rung out the mop and started to clean out the blood from the marble. He gripped the mop stick tightly as the blood started to come out. He dipped the mop back in the water and watched as it turned a maroonish color. Kevin dropped the mop as soon as the blood was completely gone and dropped down to knees from the pain.

Ariel came back into the room with a bottle of bleach and another blue rag. He dropped it onto the ground and looked over at Kevin. "Clean the floor with bleach. Now!"

Kevin grabbed the bleach and rag and started to clean the floor that he just mopped. His knuckles started to burn a bit from how much bleach he was using, but it was just all the more exciting for Ariel to watch. Kevin threw the rag to side once he was finished and he leaned down into the wall near the door. Ariel grabbed the rag, reddish mop and bleach and took them back inside the kitchen. Kevin raised his eyebrows, confused as to why he didn't take the bucket with him. But his eye and arm hurt to much to care. Ariel returned and grabbed the bucket, approaching Kevin.

"If you hadn't of tried to escape, maybe the police wouldn't have came and you wouldn't have to clean up your blood. But now... now you need to be punished." Ariel held up the bucket. "You're going to drink this... all of this."

"No..." Kevin said, shaking his head and trying to get away. "No please."

Ariel grabbed Kevin's neck and moved the bucket closer to his face. "Drink this now, or I will force this down your throat!"

Kevin shook and he held the bucket in both of his hands. He shook as he drunk the mucky and disgusting water because he didn't to be hurt again. Kevin could feel his body wanting to puke the water back out. Ariel noticed and yanked the bucket back. "Puke." he ordered, just as Kevin threw back up the bloody water onto the floor that he just cleaned. Kevin held his stomach in pain as he started to dry heave once anything was out of his stomach.

Saliva, bloody water and puke dribbled from Kevin's mouth as he saw Ariel put the bucket aside. He moved closer to Kevin, but he held his hand out and shook his head. "No... no, please." Kevin said. "No more... no more... please."

Ariel punched Kevin again in the nose and he fell back. "You don't tell me when I get to stop hurting you." he said, grabbing Kevin's ankle and dragging him away. He grabbed his bag of supplies on the way and took Kevin into one of the bathrooms. He set the bag down on toilet and pulled Kevin into the tub that was connected to the shower. Ariel stripped Kevin of his clothes once again and left in in the same wax and blood covered boxers from before. He shoved Kevin's hands up to the railing that connected it to the glass sliding doors. Ariel grabbed a pair of standardized handcuffs and cuffed Kevin's wrists to the railing. Kevin pulled at them once before groaning in pain.

Ariel pulled out the duct tape roll that he used on Kevin multiple times and wrapped it around his mouth again. Kevin yelled into the gag, receiving a jab in the chest from Ariel's elbow. Kevin shut up immediately and stayed completely still. "I'll be back in an hour." Ariel said, walking over to the shower's temperature buttons. He was rich enough that his showers had buttons for hot, cold and warm water and low, medium and high water pressure. "And do us both a favor Kev and... keep your voice down, will you?"

Kevin raised his eyebrow in confusion, until Ariel pressed the high water pressure button and hot water button. A wave of almost boiling hot water hit his bare chest, neck, face and legs. Kevin screamed loudly, jerking to get away from it when there was ultimately nowhere to run. With his hands restrained slowly above him and the shower being small, he couldn't hide. He held us his knees to try and block the water and continued screaming. Ariel laughed to himself as he took a couple towels. "Have fun Keller." he said, before closing the door. He shoved the towels at the bottom of the door, blocking out most of the sound of Kevin's pained, muffled screams. Ariel walked away and into his living room. He grabbed his book, that he was reading on the couch before Keller escaped, and opened up to his page.

* * *

Sheriff Keller groaned loudly after a passionate round of love making to Mayor McCoy. She laughed loudly as Tom slammed his body down onto the bed. "That was..." Tom tried to say, but he couldn't stop smiling. "That was..."

"Distracting?" Sierra finished, moving the blanket up to cover her ladies.

"No." Tom said smiling. "That was amazing. You... you were amazing."

Sierra smiled and moved over to him and rested her head and cheek on his bare chest. Tom rubbed her hair and smiled at her. "So... so have you got any ideas for what you want to do tomorrow?"

"I was thinking... there was a nice little brunch nook. Maybe you and I can just something over there." Tom said. "And then after wards, you and I can have our just desserts."

Sierra chuckled and he kissed him. But she noticed his hesitation in kissing her back. She pulled away and started to shape the alphabet on his chest. "Tommy?" she called.

"Yes sweet cheeks?" Tom asked, turned his had to the side as he did.

"Call him." she said. "I know that you're worried about him. Go ahead... I don't mind just a couple of moments away from you. That means I could get dressed and we could get some dinner afterwards."

"Are you sure?" Tom asked. "I promised you that it would just be me and you. I promised."

"This is your child we're talking about Tom. Call him. I'll call Josie while you're speaking to Kev, if it makes you feel any better."

Tom sighed and kissed her forehead. "This won't take long. And I'll make it up to you, I promise."

The two sat up and quickly put on their underwear. Sierra dialed Josie's number while Tom dialed Kevin's number.

* * *

Moose sat down on the couch of the hotel, looking down at his phone. He was looking down at a photo that he and Reggie had taken of their friend group. It was him, Archie, Veronica, Jughead, Betty, Josie, Melody, Valerie and above all else Kevin. Moose's hand hovered over Kevin's zoomed in face and he smiled. Moose looked up to grab the warm can of soda that Reggie had bought from the dollar store from across the street of the hotel. Moose saw that the three young man that accompanied him had passed out in various places.

Reggie was snoring in the couch across from him, while Archie and Chuck fell asleep in the two beds of the two rooms that the room had. But Moose couldn't sleep. He was wondering about Kevin. Wither he was okay. Wither that damned Ariel kid was hurting him. Wither that damned Ariel kid _killed_ him. Moose licked his lips and got up, taking his warm soda with him and walking over to the window to just look at the nice view. He guzzled the drink as he looked at the lights of Greendale.

Moose heard a noise, which he thought was one of the guys' phones. Until he realized that it was coming from his pocket. Where he was keeping Kevin's phone. Moose pulled it out and saw that Sheriff Keller was trying to call Kevin again. "Dammit." he gasped, looking back to make sure that the guys hadn't woken up. He looked back at the phone and denied the call. Moose slammed the phone down on the coffee and walked over to the room where Chuck was sleeping. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. This was getting overwhelming.

All Moose wanted was Kevin.

He leaned back on the bed and felt the exhaustion and fatigue start to finally wash over him. He closed his eyes and passed out next to Chuck.

* * *

Tom looked out the window as he waited for the dial tone to stop and hear his son's cheerful or tired as hell voice. After a couple of moments, the dial tone stopped, but he heard Kevin's prerecorded voicemail message. _"Hey, it's Kevin. Leave a message, if... people still do things like that."_

Tom sighed in disappointment and anger that his son still hasn't resturned his calls or made an effort to let him know that he was okay. Hell, a text message that said, leave me alone would be better than couple silence. It worried Tom. It always did and it always will. Especially in his line of work. Especially after what happened to Jason Blossom. Tom licked his lips and sighed. "Hey... Kevin. It's me. It's dad. Listen... I know that you're probably mad at me for missing out on your wrestling match, but I'm sorry. Can you please just call me back... or text me. I'm worried about you. Okay... I-I love you. I'll see you later okay."

Tom hung up the phone and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Sierra approached him, zipping up the skinny jeans that she barely wore. "Hey." she said. "Did Kevin answer this time?"

"No." Tom responded, shaking his head. "He's not answering."

"Well... maybe I should call him? See if he answers."

"No... uh. Don't worry about it. He's probably just pissed at me. Did you get a hold of Josie?"

"Yes. She said that she's doing some performances this weekend, so she said she'll be busy with her Pussycats." Sierra said, kissing Tom's shoulder. "Now come on. Let's get some food in you and then we'll see what going on with Kevin."

Tom smiled and nodded. He threw on his own clothes and took Sierra's hand as they exited the hotel.


	6. ACE Bandage

_**I know it took awhile to update, but here's a new chapter.**_

* * *

That one hour under the hot shower spray felt like three. Kevin had been squirming and moving and struggling the entire time, trying to move away from the hot water. It just made everything worse if he tried to move away. After about twenty minutes, which felt like the whole hour, Kevin's body seemed to be getting used to the hot water spraying on him. It still hurt, but not as much as when the water first sprayed on him. Kevin heard the door open and Ariel walked back inside. "Looks like your hour is up." he said. "Lucky I'm in a good mood. I just finished a pretty good book."

Ariel turned off the water and Kevin let out a sigh of relief into his gag. Ariel knelt down and sat Kevin up. He checked his chest and legs for any burns. "You're burned." he said, tapping some of the red skin on his chest. "I'm guessing that we're going to have to take a break from hurting you huh? How do you feel?"

Ariel slowly and surprisingly very cautiously, removed the tape from Kevin's face and mouth. Kevin shook his head at him, not wanting to respond. He was rushed with pain, anger and nausea. Ariel moved forward and checked Kevin's wrists. They were chaffing from the handcuffs and some blood had spilled out and washed away with the hot water. "I think that you had enough for today." Ariel said, taking out the key and unlocking the cuffs. "Come on Keller."

Kevin shrank on himself, moving to the corner of the tub. Ariel jerked away. He knew that Kevin was strong and that he was eventually going to break him. But he hadn't expected to break him so quickly. Kevin held up his hands to cover his face and shrink away from Ariel. He didn't saw a word, but he just tried to make as little space as possible so that Ariel would hurt him again. Ariel pressed his lips together and ran a hand through his dyed hair. "Stay here. Don't move." he said, walking out of the bathroom and running up the stairs to his own bedroom. He walked inside and pulled out an oversized sweater that he had bought for ex-girlfriend, before deciding that he could never love her back. He put the big green sweater over his shoulder and pulled out a few other things. A new pair of boxers, one of his thick fuzzy blankets and a long pair of socks. He took those items and walked over to his parent's bathroom, where all of the medical supplies were supposed to be. He took out the burn ointment, that his mother kept for his father if he ever burned himself on his drill or saturating iron.

He grabbed the rather big bottle along with some cotton balls and a roll of ACE bandages. He walked back down the stairs and to the bathroom where he left the Keller kid. He was still there, hugging his knees and crouching in the corner of the bath tub. Ariel set the items down on the ground and pulled out two towels from the drawer. Ariel knelt down and slowly reached out to Kevin, grabbing him tightly. Kevin was muttering under his breath, obviously not trying to speak to Ariel. Ariel pulled him out of the tub and sat him down on the toilet. Ariel laid out the two towels on the tub, allowing the one on the bottom to soak up the water on the porcelain. Ariel looked over at Kevin, who was shaking and holding his wrists. Ariel pulled out the ointment, cotton balls and pair of boxers. "Put these on." he said, handing the boxers to Kevin. Kevin looked up, his closed eye becoming more red for some reason, and took the boxers from him.

Ariel turned around, being respectful of privacy, and allowed Kevin to change. "Are you done?" he asked.

Kevin nodded, rubbing the wrist that had been cut from the handcuffs and his pained squirming. "...Y-Yes." Kevin whispered.

Ariel turned around and grabbed the bottle of burn ointment. He knelt down and poured a generous amount onto his palm. "Stay still okay?" he said, rubbing it on the water burns and the candle wax burns. Kevin bit his lip and Ariel noticed tears threatening to leak out of his eyes. "You want to scream don't you? It's okay if you do. The door's closed."

Kevin let out a groan of pain that he been yelling into the tape over his mouth and generally forced to subside when Ariel walked inside. Ariel continued to pat the ointment on the skin. He moved over and grabbed a cotton pad and stretched it out far so it was pretty wide. He applied a few more drops of burn ointment and he pressed the pad onto Kevin's burned and closed eye. "Stay still." Ariel said softly after noticing that Kevin was wincing. Ariel cut off a strip of the ACE bandage and wrapped it around Kevin's eye. "There." he said, grabbing the sweater. "Now put this on. I forgot something so stay here."

Kevin nodded quickly, pulling the sweater over his face as Ariel walked out and ran back up the stairs. He came back with three of the large pillows from the guest room and bed where Kevin had been tortured with candle wax a few hours prior. He laid them on them down on the tub and fluffed them up. He was originally going to take Kevin back up to the guest bedroom where he was staying so that he could sleep there, but Kevin was very much broken at this point. He was shaking. He was silent. And he was scared. No. He was terrified. Ariel looked back at him and pulled him over to his arms. Kevin was shaking as Ariel carried him into the tub again. Instead of feeling the wet, slippery porcelain that held him as a hostage to hot burning water, it felt a bit softer instead of hard as a damned rock. Kevin head and nicely laid onto the pillows.

Ariel looked over and pulled out the blanket that he brought. He laid over Kevin's body and tucked it in the places that he needed the most. Kevin kept his mouth closed and above all avoided eye contact with Ariel, not wanting to be hit again. "If you don't want me to touch you or move you around again, you can just sleep here okay?" Ariel told him, taking out his phone and checking the time. 1 AM. Ariel needed to get to sleep. "Get some rest Keller. I know that you'll be sleeping for a few hours."

Ariel grabbed the handcuffs that had previously held Kevin to the bathroom wall and the rest of the ACE bandage roll. He walked over to Kevin and tied his wrists together with the bandage. It was would be tight, but it would also soothe his cut wrist from the hot water torture that he just put him through. He used one of the cuffs to wrap around the tied wrist and then the other cuff onto the railing in the shower. "Get some rest." Ariel said.

He shut off the light in the room and locked the door. He leaned against the door and heard Kevin's silent sobs, most likely because Kevin didn't want to be heard and hurt again. Ariel sighed and walked back onto the living room. He turned off the lamp and sank down onto the soft couch. He was too tired to go back to his bedroom and sleep there, plus he needed to keep an eye on his hostage. He sank into the softest pillow on the couch and fell to sleep.

* * *

The sun rose later on and the next day passed. It was now one day since Kevin's abduction. Moose was the first one to wake up early that morning. He yawned loudly and looked around. He was still inside the hotel bedroom. He wiped his eyes and checked the time on his phone. It was almost 6 AM. Moose sat up and stretched, ignoring the fact that he was still dressed in the same clothes from the night before. He walked out and saw that Reggie was still snoring his heart out on the couch. Moose walked over to the cell phone that was practically waiting for him. Kevin's cell phone.

It was still early. Sheriff Keller wouldn't call until later but the panic was coarsing through Moose's head. He was so afraid what would happen if the sheriff found out. Moose had no problem with the police coming in and helping to rescue the young Keller child. Moose actually wanted to tell Sheriff Keller about Kevin's kidnapping. Get help from detectives and private investigators and police. But Moose didn't know what Ariel was capable of. He didn't know if he would actually hurt Kevin. He didn't know if he was already hurt. Moose had read enough articles about kidnappings and hostage situations during the ride to Greendale to know that if the police got involved, the chances of getting the hostage back would go terribly.

Moose grabbed a room temperature water bottle that Chuck had brought along and took a long sip. He was getting very impatient. He wanted to find this Ariel guy and bring him to just. The kidnapping bastard. Just as Moose started to take a seat on the couch and try calling Midge or Veronica, there was a knock at the door. A rather large and aggressive one. It woke Reggie up in a heartbeat. Reggie sat up from the couch and looked around trying to get his vision in focus. "What the hell was that?" Reggie asked in an exhausted voice, looking around.

"The door." Moose said. "Wake up Archie and Chuck just in case."

Reggie nodded and walked over to the bedrooms. Moose approached the door and called out to who ever it was. "Who is it?"

"Open the door you neanderthal!" yelled a voice that Moose, and pretty much everyone else, should know off the top of their head if they went to and kept up the damned drama in Riverdale High. Moose rolled his eyes and opened the door. He wasn't met with a face or an angry hello, but rather a punch in the nose. Moose's head fell back and held his nose.

"Ah! Dammit, Cheryl!" Moose yelled, moving his cartilidge to make sure that Cheryl didn't break anything.

Cheryl stood in front of the door with her arms crossed and an angry stare. She wasn't alone. Standing right by her side was none other than Veronica and Josie. Cheryl let herself into the room, her heels clacking against the floor. "Was punching him really necessary Cheryl?" Veronica asked, taking out her satin handkerchief and handing it to Moose to his slowly bleeding nose.

"Thanks Veronica." Moose said, holding it up to his nose.

Archie, Reggie and Chuck walked over and saw the three girls standing in the hotel room. "Ronnie." Archie said, walking over to her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I didn't mean for it to slip out." Veronica said. "But while I was on the phone with my friend in Greendale, Cheryl overheard and she told Josie and-"

"And me being me." Cheryl said interrupting. "Tracked you ragamuffins down to Greendale. And for the record, I only told Josie because she can help you."

"How?" Reggie asked.

Josie sighed and put down her purse in the hotel's kitchen counter. "Before I say anything... I need to know. How did Kevin get kidnapped?"

Moose sighed. "He told me about this guy that he was rivaling against in wrestling. And he said how Ariel was always trying to get him. And he invited him to go to his house and hang out. But when he wasn't there, I knew something was wrong."

Josie sighed and licked her lips. "Give me his phone." Chuck walked over and passed the phone to the young singer. Josie took the phone and looked at it. "What did you tell Sheriff Keller when he called?" she asked.

"That Kevin was tried and hurt from wrestling." Reggie said. "And that he went to sleep."

"Keller said that he would call Kevin back this morning." Archie said.

"Then I'll take care of that." Josie said. "But what are your plans for finding Kevin?"

"We're going to this prick's school." Reggie said. "He should have wrestling practice this morning. Gonna see why he took Kevin."

"Do you have a probable cause as to why this Greendale freak would kidnap Kevin?" Cheryl asked.

"His car was there when Kevin went missing." Veronica said. "And not only that but it's a rental. It seemed suspicious and it might give reasoning for kidnapping."

"Okay then fine." Cheryl said. "But how are we going to get into Greendale High to catch this monster?"

"We can-"

All of them breathing when the phone in Josie's hand started ringing. Josie held it up to read the Caller ID. "Who is it?" Chuck asked.

"It's... Sheriff Keller." Josie said with a bit of a gasp.

"Why the hell is he calling so early?" Veronica asked.

"He must be worried about Kevin." Reggie said. "He's very protective man when it comes to those he loves. Think about it. He's the sheriff for damned sake."

"Josie..." Moose said. "You... you have to say something."

"I know. I know." Josie said sighing. "But... but what I'm about to say on this phone. You all have to keep this a secret."

"Wait... why?" Chuck asked.

"Trust us." Veronica said. "Just please... you can't say another word about this. Okay?"

Archie sighed and nodded. "Okay." he said.

"We won't say anything." Moose said. "But just... answer the phone."

Josie nodded and clicked the answer button. "Hey Tom."


	7. Found Out

Tom and Sierra's night with one another had been amazing. They had a nice dinner and had one of many, many ongoing rounds of beautiful, passionate love making. The morning rained down upon them and seemed to bring something new. Sierra was the first to wake up, smiling and stretching out on the bed. She purposefully hit Tom in the nose with her finger, making him chuckle and wake up along with him. "Oh!" Sierra said with an adorable chuckle. "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Yes sunshine." Tom said, pulling her in close and nibbling her neck. "Yes you did. Yes woke me up."

Sierra smiled and wrapped her legs around his torso. "So... I was thinking of maybe you and I stay here today. All day. All night." she said, rubbing Tom's perfectly muscular chest.

"I would love nothing more than to stay in this bed all day with you." Tom said, grabbing her and pulling her on top of her. "But I did make plans this morning. I was thinking... a morning brunch."

"Tom you didn't."

"I sure as hell did. I will take you, my precious little princess, all the way over to that iconic brunch place down by Greendale High. Just you and me and whatever the hell you want to eat." Tom said, kissing her forehead.

"That seems great. Thank you Tommy. Let me get dressed." she responded, getting up and showing off her naked body as she approached the bathroom.

"If you keep showing indecent exposure, I may have to arrest you. Throw you in jail as punishment." Tom said, getting up himself and pulling on his fallen pair of boxers.

"Go ahead copper, I'd like to see you try." Sierra said as she shut the bathroom door. Tom chuckled and he went inside his suitcase, getting dressed in a formal yet casual outfit that he brought per Sierra's request. I mean, how could Tom say know to her? He buttoned up his shirt and went over to his phone. He unplugged it from it's charger and sighed. Only emails and calls from the sheriff's station and a few texts from his mom begging for a visit. No new calls from Kevin, no new voice mails from Kevin. Not even a goddamn text message. Tom sighed and ran and hand through his hair. Why wasn't his son answering him? Was he mad? And if so, why was he mad? Was this about him missing his wrestling match? Was this about him getting hurt during his wrestling match? Was he okay?

Tom now began to become very worried for Kevin. Was his son okay? Was he safe? Horrible scenarios ran through his head. He always had bad scenarios run around his head like an Olympic runner whenever his son didn't respond to his messages, texts or just him in general. Sierra returned from the bathroom, dressed in a denim dress and trying to tie her messy, damp, curly hair back in a bun. She noticed Tom's tenseness and worry as he looked down at his locked phone screen. She let her hair down for the time and walked over to him and gave Tom her kindest and calming smile. "Hey." she called with a soothing voice. "Is everything okay? What is it?"

Tom smiled and shook his head. "Nothing." he said. "Everything's just... peachy. Nothing is wrong."

"It's Kevin again... isn't it." she asked, crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side.

Tom frowned and nodded. "Yeah." he said. "I know my son. I know him more than anyone. More than he knows himself. I know when something's going on. God... dammit! He would have at least called me... let me know that he's alright. Or told me why he's mad at me right now... Sierra I'm sorry... I probably sound completely overprotective and over the top."

"No Tom, not at all." she said, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm the same with Josie. You're not different for worrying about your child, let alone your only child. You should call him."

"No. No, I shouldn't. He won't answer me again."

"Well... how about you let me try this time. Maybe he'll pick up and I can explain this if he didn't find out about this. About us." Sierra said, holding out her palm with a soft smile.

Tom handed the phone to her. "It's worth a shot, but I doubt he'll answer."

Sierra smiled and pressed on Kevin's contact. The photo was an adorable picture of Kevin and Tom at the ceremony where Tom was named the official mayor of Riverdale. Kevin was just a freshman at the time, but he hardly looked like he changed from the photo to present day. She put the phone on speaker and listened to it ring. Tom leaned forward, hoping that Kevin would pick up this time. Just this once. They were both equally surprised when the phone stopped ringing and Tom smiled, hoping that his son actually answered the phone. But the voice didn't belong to his son. _"Hey Tom."_ said that voice of none over than Sierra's daughter, Josie McCoy.

"Dammit, why is everyone but my son answering his phone?!" Tom yelled in frustation that his son still wasn't responding to his calls and pleas for response. "Josie, why do you have Kevin's phone? Why are you with him? Where is he?"

 _"Why else Sheriff Keller?"_ Josie said with a bit of sass. _"I know that my mom is there. He knows that my mom is there. We both know about you two!"_

"Josie baby..." Sierra started. "You didn't... you didn't tell Kevin about us did you?"

 _"No mom, despite what you think I am very respective of your affair with Sheriff Keller. But Kevin found out all on his own. You both left Riverdale on the same Friday and have been together a lot recently. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out! He knows mom. About both of you!"_

Tom looked as if he was about to break down, his face getting red and his hands curling into tight fists. His knuckles were turning white and if he didn't let them go for just a moment, he'd probably stop the blood flow. "Josie... let me talk to him." he said. "Please, I can explain this to him."

 _"He doesn't want to talk to you."_ Josie said. _"Why else do you think I answered the phone?!"_

"Josie, sweetheart, listen to me. Listen to us... give Kevin his phone. We can explain this to him if he just lets us. It's not as bad as he thinks it is." Sierra said.

There was no response, but after a moment the two heard Josie sigh. _"Listen... he's not really taking this well. Hell, he's not even speaking to me. He's... crying and throwing things."_

The two heard a loud crash in the background of the call, which Tom knew was Kevin. Kevin always threw things when he was angry and alone or just depressed and needed someone, anyone, to make him feel a little less lonely. Tom knew that after hearing of how he and Sierra were together and linking it to him being alone at his wrestling match... Kevin was feeling lonely and angry. Mad at him. Mad at Josie. Mad at Sierra. Mad at the world. "Then let me speak to him. Josie... please." Tom begged.

The phone call ended, Josie hanging up on the other end, and Tom slammed his phone on the vanity of the hotel. He heard his phone screen crack, but he didn't care to check if it was small or huge as hell. He walked to the window and sighed in anger and disappointment at himself. Sierra walked over to him and went to hold his hand. Tom yanked his hand away. "Tom..." she called. "Tom, I am so sorry. I'll speak to Josie myself, this wasn't how things were supposed to come out."

"I knew that this would happen." he responded. "But I said to myself that I would tell him. That I would tell him about us. I... I need to go back."

"No Tom. Trust me, you'll just make things worse. The same thing happened with Josie when I told her about us and me and Myles splitting up. Kevin just needs time. And at least Josie is with him. She understands... she can help." Sierra said, moving him so that he was sitting on the bed. She rubbed his shoulders. "Okay? Just relax sweetheart."

"How can I? I'm worried about him."

"I am too. But don't worry. Everything will work out in the end. Everything is going to work out just fine. Let's just... relax. We don't have to go anywhere yet. We can just... relax now and stay here. Calm down." Tom sighed and put his head in his hands. Sierra pulled him in for a side hug. "It's okay Tom. It's alright. And I can leave if you want me to."

"Yes please." Tom said. "I'm sorry... but I would just like to be left alone right now."

"That's totally alright Tom. I'll be downstairs in the lobby if you need me."

Sierra got up grabbed her own phone and walked out of their suite, closing the door behind her. Tom leaned back onto the bed and sighed loudly in frustration and anger.

* * *

All of them stopped breathing when the phone in Josie's hand started ringing. Josie held it up to read the caller ID. "Who is it?" Chuck asked.

"It's... Sheriff Keller." Josie said with a bit of a gasp.

"Why the hell is he calling so early?" Veronica asked.

"He must be worried about Kevin." Reggie said. "He's very protective man when it comes to those he loves. Think about it. He's the sheriff for damned sake."

"Josie..." Moose said. "You... you have to say something."

"I know. I know." Josie said sighing. "But... but what I'm about to say on this phone. You all have to keep this a secret."

"Wait... why?" Chuck asked.

"Trust us." Veronica said. "Just please... you can't say another word about this. Okay?"

Archie sighed and nodded. "Okay." he said.

"We won't say anything." Moose said. "But just... answer the phone."

Josie nodded and clicked the answer button. "Hey Tom." she said, putting the phone on speaker so that everyone was listening and knew what they could so next if something came up.

Everyone leaned in closer to the phone as they waited and listened for what the sheriff would respond with. _"Dammit, why is everyone but my son answering his phone?!"_ the Riverdale sheriff yelled, sounding angry and frustrated. _"Josie, why do you have Kevin's phone? Why are you with him? Where is he?"_

Archie was about to open his mouth, but Reggie grabbed him and placed his hand over it. Josie raised a hand, reminding them to shut their mouths before speaking again into the phone. "Why else Sheriff Keller?" Josie said with a bit of sass. "I know that my mom is there. He knows that my mom is there. We both know about you two!"

Archie and Reggie found eye contact, while still having the hand covering his mouth. Cheryl and Veronica looked at each other with guilty looks and they held onto their handbags. Moose noticed their guilty looks and raised an eyebrow. He looked at the three girls, silently begging for an answer with his looks. He mouthed to Cheryl: "What the hell is going on?"

Cheryl simply held up one hand, telling him to be patient and wait for Josie to finish. Reggie slowly pulled his hand away from Archie's mouth, noticing him motioning that he would be silent. Moose was still looking over at Josie, wondering how the second person was in this scenario and why he or she would be with Sheriff Keller. _"Josie... let me talk to him."_ Sheriff Keller said again, this time sounding worried and a bit more afraid. _"Please, I can explain this to him."_

"He doesn't want to talk to you." Josie added, looking over at Moose and noticing his worry for Kevin. "Why else do you think I answered the phone?!"

Moose walked over and grabbed Veronica's shoulder. "What the hell is she talking about? What's going on?" Moose half mouthed, half whispered.

Veronica patted his arm and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Just wait." she whispered quietly.

 _"Josie baby..."_ called the mayor of Riverdale. Reggie and Chuck looked over at each other. Why was the mayor of their town speaking on the phone now, especially with Sheriff Keller. Mayor McCoy spoke again, directly to Josie. _"You didn't... you didn't tell Kevin about us did you?"_

Josie looked at everyone in the room and sighed, shaking her head. She mouthed at them: "Don't tell anyone." and then spoke back into the phone. "Listen... he's not really taking this well. Hell, he's not even speaking to me. He's... crying and throwing things."

Josie pointed over at Chuck, motioning for him to do something and fast. Chuck grabbed a lamp on the dresser and threw it into the glass trash can. It shattered, making a crashing sound that made Josie smile. She nodded at him and went back to listening to her mom and Sheriff Keller on the phone. _"Then let me speak to him. Josie... please."_ Tom begged Josie.

Josie looked at everyone and then he hung up the phone. She put it down on the coffee table and looked at Reggie, Archie, Chuck and Moose. Moose was getting red with anger. "What the hell was that?" he yelled.

"My mom and Sheriff Keller... are... are seeing each other." Josie said. "And as in seeing each other I mean... seeing each other."

"Me and Betty found out about it accidentally." Veronica explained. "And Josie told Cheryl a few days after she found out."

"Does Kevin actually know about this?" Chuck asked.

"No. And I will tell him myself once we find him and his captor." Josie said quickly. "My mom never stops talking about Sheriff Keller, we have time. He'll be... thinking and moping for maybe the whole day before he starts to look for Kevin himself."

"Then we have to go." Moose said, grabbing his jacket. "I'm finding this guy and I'm making him tell me where Kevin is."

"Then let me come with you!" Josie called out to Moose. "I can help."

"Fine. I don't care. But let's go." Moose said. "Who's staying here?"

"I'll stay." Chuck said. "Stay in case someone or something pops up."

"Me and Cheryl will stay too." Veronica added.

"Good luck Moose. Be careful." Cheryl said with an actual wave of good luck.

"I will."

Moose opened the door and led Archie, Reggie and Josie out of the room. He gave Chuck a nod. Chuck nodded back and watched as the door closed to the hotel. Cheryl and Veronica looked over at Chuck. Chuck bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm uh... I'm gonna... lock myself in the bathroom." he said, quickly walking to walk away from the girls.

Veronica shook her head and held out her hand. "Chuck, wait." she called.

"No." he said, walking back. "I'll leave you alone, both of you alone. Don't worry."

Chuck left and the girls heard the bathroom door close and lock. Cheryl looked over at Veronica. "At least he's... making an effort." Cheryl said.

"Yeah." Veronica said nodding. "He's making an effort. But maybe he just needs a moment."

* * *

Ariel woke to the sound of his phone vibrating against the glass coffee table. It was a strange sound, and it was loud. It would wake anyone up. Ariel sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around. "What the hell?" he said to himself, grabbing his phone and checking it. It was his alarm, telling him that he had very important wrestling practice in an hour. He sat up and stretched out. He shut off the alarm, internally cursing himself for not charging his phone the night before. He ran up to his room and quickly dressed in his sweatpants and school sweatshirt. He shoved his wrestling uniform into his duffel bag and ran off back downstairs. He quickly phoned an Uber to pick him up and then he looked over at the bathroom where Kevin was sleeping. He licked his lip, wondering if Kevin was awake and if he was still okay. He checked the time again. He did live pretty far and the Uber wouldn't be here for another couple moments. He had time to check on his captive. Ariel walked over to the door and opened it. Kevin was awake, pulling at the handcuff that kept his tied wrists connected to the railing of the shower. Kevin saw Ariel walk in and he immediately tensed, his hands curled to fists almost protectively. Ariel walked over to him and pulled at the cuffs, testing to see how much they were pulled in the night. They were still tight from when he locked them the first time. "How's the eye?" he asked, testing the tightness of the bandage.

Kevin licked his lips and nodded, implying that it was okay and that it was fine. Ariel unlocked the handcuffs and he grabbed Kevin by his elbow. "Come on." he said, pushing him up and taking him out of the room. He walked Kevin into the kitchen and sat him down onto the bar stool chair. He untied Kevin's hands and walked off to the cabinets. "Stay in the chair, okay? If you start moving you'll just irritate your burns more."

Kevin nodded, keeping his head down and trying to keep his hand from shaking. Ariel went inside his fridge and pulled out a carton of a meal replacing shake that he often drank when training for weight classes or huge drills were approaching. He poured some in a travel mug for himself and the rest into a glass. "Drink." he ordered, placing the glass in Kevin's hands. Kevin nodded and drank very greedily from the cup, the last thing he had eaten being from the night he was kidnapped from Riverdale High. Ariel watched him, making sure that he wasn't trying anything. But Kevin was trying to stay alive at this point, so trying to escape was out of the question. Once he finished, he put the glass down and looked back down at the floor. Ariel took the glass and put it into the sink. He went inside one of the drawers and pulled out a couple of thick white zip ties. "I have a wrestling meet today." he said, grabbing Kevin's wrists and connecting them. "Can I trust you here alone?"

"Yes... please." Kevin responded, shaking his head and starting to sob as soon as Ariel touched him. Ariel pulled Kevin up from the chair and sat him down harshly on the kitchen floor. Ariel held his wrists together and connected the zip tie to it. It dug into his skin pretty badly, but he bit his lip to stop from screaming and angering his captor even more. Ariel applied another zip tie to his wrists and connected it to a hanging cabinet, forcing Kevin's hands above him. He locked them tightly and tested it, making sure that the cabinet wouldn't break and free him but would allow him to move around just a bit. He bent down and checked Kevin's eye again, making the sheriff's son twitch from fear. Ariel yanked his hand back against his better judgement and licked his lips.

"G-Get on your knees." he said. "You'll break a leg bone if you stay like this."

Kevin did as he was told and forced himself as best as he could onto his knees. Ariel zip tied his ankles together and looked at him. Ariel had his prisoner and he had made him break in just one night. So why didn't he feel like he won yet? He shook his head and grabbed the duct tape that he had been using for the entire kidnappping. He pressed a few layers of silver tape over his mouth, Kevin didn't even bother to fight the gag or scream out for help. Ariel walked off and came back with a tie that his father kept around the house. "I'll be back in a few hours to feed you and then I'll leave again." Ariel said, blindfolding Kevin and double noting it behind his head. "Stay quiet okay?"

Kevin nodded, not being able to see where Ariel was or if he was making a threatening gesture. Ariel got up and grabbed his bag. He walked off out the house and approached the Uber that he ordered.

* * *

 _ **Now, if you guys know me, nothing is ever as simple as it is said. Something's coming Ariel's way. Something called Moose. Stay tuned for that shit and please, please, please follow, favorite, share and review.**_


	8. Three Tylenol

**_I'm noticing that I'm not getting a lot of reviews for this story, and I'm not gonna lie when I say that it's kind of discouraging. So, I'm going to ask (beg) for at least one review a chapter, so I know people are reading. Okay, alright._**

* * *

Tom didn't want to leave the hotel room after hearing the news about his son. He wanted to stay inside until God told him that it was his time to ascend into heaven. But he wanted to make Sierra feel how beautiful and nice she deserved. So he forced himself up, dried his tears and took Sierra to the brunch spot that she wanted. They walked inside hand in hand and took a seat at the emerald green booth that was beautifully with the decor and design. Sierra took a seat and pulled her hair out of her face. "Tom..." she said with a calm voice as the waitress poured her and him a glass of lime water. "You didn't have to come out if you didn't want you. We could have gone home."

"No, no... I want to." he said back, moving his hand and rubbing it against the back of her palm. "Kevin is... upset right now, I get it. Right now I need to let him... breathe and relax. And I need to fulfill my promise to such a beautiful woman right here in front of me."

"Tom..."

"No... no. Right now is not about me, okay? It's about us. Let's us relax and I'll handle Kevin when he go back home alright?" Tom held up a menu. "So... tell me what you like from this place?"

Sierra smiled and she pointed at her favorite item. "They make an amazing cinnamon and sugar french toast with rose syrup. I don't even know what the hell rose syrup is but it's delicious. And you know who loves this syrup more than me? My-Josie?!"

Tom nodded. "Sounds like something Josie would enjoy."

"No, no, not that. Look!"

Sierra pointed out to the glass window. Tom raises his eyebrows and then he turns over to the window that she's pointing at. And after looking a bit, he sees Sierra's young daughter Josie. "What the hell is she doing here?" he asked, still looking at her. She was with someone and Tom was hoping that it was Kevin. But when he turned he saw that it was one of the football players, Moose Mason.

"I thought that she was at home with Kevin?" Sierra asked, grabbing her jacket from the chair. "Come on, I'm finding out what the hell is happening."

Tom grabbed his own jacket and followed Sierra out of the brunch place. They stood by the entrance and watched as Josie and Moose talked about something. Moose was pointing at the trunk as his face was getting red. "And here I was thinking that I had to leave my sheriff duties behind for a while." Tom said, grabbing her by the elbow lightly. "Come on."

He pulled her to his car and they went inside of the car. They watched from the window as Moose and Josie got inside of the car and drove off. Tom started the car and looked over at his girlfriend. "Are we double teaming this one?" he asked

"We're gonna have to." Sierra said. "Come on. Let's go figure out why my daughter is hours away from home."

* * *

Ariel walked out of his Uber, throwing the driver and extra fifty dollars. He walked out of the car and walked towards the entrance of his high school. He had spent a majority of the drive in the passenger seat, thinking about why he was suddenly feeling like a shitty kidnapper. His plan was to kidnap him. To kidnap him and make him pay for what he was doing to him. And now look at him. Feeling bad for what he was doing. Why was he suddenly feeling bad? Ariel ran a hand through his dyed hair as he slowly approached the steps of his high school.

He was a bit too lost in his thoughts to see the car rushing towards him from the back. It swerved hard and parked on it's side right in front of Ariel. "Are you out of your fucking mind?!" he yelled at the car as the passenger side door was opened. Moose walked out of the car and Ariel shrugged his shoulders. "Oh! It's just you. That asshat from the wrestling match."

"Yeah. I am that asshat." Moose said, moving over and grabbing Ariel by his arms. Ariel trashed and moved.

"What the bloody hell are you doing to me? Let go! Bloody hell, get off me!" Ariel yelled as Moose pulled him away from where he was standing. He knocked lightly on the windows and he heard the trunk open. He shoved Ariel inside and slammed the trunk closed. Ariel kicked at the trunk's opening just as Josie came out of the car.

"I'm guessing that you got him?" she asked.

"Fucking bastard." Moose said. "What do we do to him?"

"We take him to the police, what else?"

"No! If we do, we'll never find out where Kevin is!"

"Well what do you suppose that we do?" Josie asked.

Moose exhaled hard through his nose. He pointed at the car. "Get in the car. Come on." The two walked inside and closed the doors. Archie started the engine as soon as they were inside and they drove off. Reggie turned over, hearing a thump from the back.

"Did you punch him yet?" he asked.

"No." Moose replied as he cracked his knuckles. "But I sure as hell am as soon as I get inside of the hotel."

"I thought that were taking him to the hotel?" Archie asked, looking over at him this time with a very curious look.

"We were, but Moose wants to play Batman today." Josie added.

"I'm not letting him get away with kidnapping Kevin. We take him to the police department, they'll let him go with a slap on the wrist and refuse to actually look for Kevin! I am not letting that happen. We need to find out where he is and where he is keeping him." Moose said to Archie and looking over at Reggie in the back of the car.

"I agree." Reggie said. "I doubt that they'd actually help him and look for him. Look what happened with Jason Blossom."

Archie sighed. "Okay, I have to agree there. We did find out who killed Jason Blossom."

"And you'll have to agree with me." Moose said. "And come on Josie. This is about Kev for God's sake."

Josie sighed and crossed her arms. She nodded. "Yeah... yeah okay. But I am against any kind of torture!"

"Who said anything about torture?" Reggie asked as Archie parked in the back of the hotel. "Moose, how are we supposed to get Ariel out of the car?"

"Give me your gun." he said simply, holding his hand out. Archie reached into his jacket and very carefully pulled out the gun. Moose took it and turned the safety on. Everyone got out of the car and walked over to the trunk. Archie and Reggie stood closer to the ends, in case Ariel tried to make a run for it and Josie stood directly next to Moose with the key. Moose nodded at Josie as she pressed the button to unlock the door. Ariel immediately kicked the door opened and moved to get out but the he saw the gun pointed at him. He put his hands up.

"What the absolute bloody hell is your problem man?!" Ariel yelled.

"Shut up." Moose yelled. "Get out of the trunk, shut up and keep your head down."

Ariel growled and did as he was told. He stood up and kept his head down. Archie took of his hoodie and covered Ariel's face. Reggie grabbed his arms and dragged Ariel to the back door of the hotel. All of four of them pulled them inside of the hotel room and up the stairs towards the room they were in. Moose unlocked the door and moved to push Ariel inside. Cheryl and Veronica stood up from the couch and they looked over at him. Archie mouthed Chuck's name and Veronica pointed to the bedroom as Chuck emerged. Everyone stayed silent as Moose slammed Ariel's body down on one of the chairs from the mini kitchen.

Moose pointed over at Chuck, Josie, Veronica and Cheryl and instructed them to leave so that he wouldn't see them. Josie put up the finger, indicating that she was not leaving, and Veronica and Cheryl followed suit. Moose rolled his eyes and nodded, put his finger to his lips. Archie retched Ariel's arms onto the chair's armrests and Reggie tied them down with his shoelaces. Ariel groaned in anger once the hoodie was removed. Before he could even saw anything, Reggie punched him clean in the stomach. "Dammit, I was going to put in the first hit." Chuck muttered.

"You guys are out of your minds!" Ariel yelled.

"Where's Kevin?" Cheryl asked, tapping her heel across the street impatiently.

"You all really are as stupid as I thought. I mean come on, kidnapping the kidnapper? You signed Kevin up for a death wish!" Moose yanked him by his hair so that he was facing him. There was steam coming from his ears and he sure as hell was angry. "I'm going to take a wild guess that say that you're the boyfriend?"

"Guessed right." Moose said, allowing Reggie to get another punch in. "Now, maybe if I ask again you'll answer. Where is Kevin?"

Ariel rolled his eyes. "Watch the dye would ya?"

Moose threw his head down and he walked over to Veronica. "Heel?" he asked. Veronica nodded, unstrapping the ankle of her shoe and handing it to Moose. "I'll be careful. I promise. And if not, I'll pay you back."

"Are you about to beat me with a Gucci heel? Please... this is nothing compared to what I've done to Keller." Ariel cursed at himself for not keeping his mouth shut. Moose walked over to him and watched as Chuck held his chest and shoulders down. Moose pointed the tip of the shoe at Ariel, before slapping him across the cheek with it.

"We won't ask you again, where is Kevin?" Archie growled.

"Still where I left him. Starving, burned and begging for me to stop."

"I swear if you hurt him!" Reggie growled, before being pushed back by Cheryl. He allowed himself to be pushed back, but he kept a finger pointed at him. "If you laid a hand on him, I will make you wish that you were never born!"

"Please, I didn't have to touch him. The water burned him enough." Ariel said with a laugh. Chuck grabbed the shoe from Moose and pressed the heel hard onto the back of his palm. Ariel groaned in pain. Moose was going to go in for another punch when there was a knock at the door. Chuck shoved the shoe inside Ariel's mouth before he could scream out for help.

"I'll pay you back Veronica." Chuck whispered as Ariel grumbled into the black suede material.

"No prob." she said back, before pulling off the other heel and walking over to the door. "Holy crap."

"Who is it?" Archie asked.

"Sheriff Keller and Mayor McCoy."

Josie and Moose both looked over at one another. "What the hell are they doing here?" Moose asked, before ignoring any answer that might have been said and turning to Chuck and Cheryl. "You both bring him into the room, keep him quiet with this."

He handed the gun to Cheryl and Ariel instantly stiffened and shut up. Chuck grabbed the chair that he was tied on and pulled him into the bedroom before shutting door once Cheryl came inside. Josie straightened her skirt and walked over to the door. She gave a nod to everyone and then opened the door. "Mom? W-"

"Josephine McCoy, start talking right now!" Sierra yelled.

"Is Kevin here?" Tom asked. "And if he is, why did you lie? Let me talk to him."

"He's... he's not here." Archie said.

Tom rolled his eyes and pushed past them, he walked over to the coffee table and grabbed the cell phone. "You should know not to lie to a sheriff Mr. Andrews. This is my son's phone. Now where is he?"

"Mom, Tom, let me explain." Josie said.

"I don't don't thinking that you should because you lied to the both of us on the phone. Do you have any idea how worried Tom has been about Kevin and he's just been here?! What is going on here!"

"Mayor McCoy, Sheriff Keller, please let us... let me explain." Moose said, looking over at Archie and Reggie. Reggie walked over into the room and there was the loud of loud and angry muffling. Reggie returned, this time with Chuck, Cheryl and a man tied to a chair with dirty Converse shoelaces. They dropped the chair and Tom looked over at the teenagers. "Are you all out of your minds?!" he yelled. "Did you seriously just kidnap someone?!"

"We haven't explained what's going on. Or maybe he should explain." Josie said, pulling the shoe from his mouth. Ariel looked around over at everyone around.

"Did you seriously bloody call his daddy?" he asked. "You son of a bitch..."

"Why is he here?" Sierra asked.

"Mom, Sheriff Keller... he... he kidnapped Kevin." Josie said. Tom looked over at everyone and then back at the boy who was restrained. He shrugged his shoulders, not even bothering to hide what he's done. Mostly because he feels guilty about the kidnapping now. Tom cursed at himself and pulled out a pair of handcuffs that he keeps on hand.

"He's under arrest and is coming with me." he said, moving forward.

"No you can't do that, not yet!" Archie called out.

"What the hell do you mean not yet?" Sierra said. "I do not mind pardoning you for capturing him yourselves, but we need to bring him in and we will bring him in now."

"But we don't know where Kevin is now." Moose says.

"What do you mean?! Where is my son?!" Tom yelled, looking over at both Moose and Ariel. He pushed past and untied the shoelace, before connecting the handcuffs on his wrists. "You're under arrest."

"But we still need to find Kevin." Cheryl retorted.

"You're all lucky that I don't arrest you all as well. Because for the record, you kidnapped him. And if I hadn't of followed you here, who knows what the hell you would have done!"

"Sheriff's right." Ariel retort.

"Shut your mouth." Sierra said. "I'm calling Greendale police, they should be able to know where this mo fo is from. And you young lady are coming with me."

Sierra grabbed Josie hard by the arm and pulled her out of the hotel room. Tom pushed Ariel out and he looked over at everyone with a glare. He walked out. Moose rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket. "Where are you going?" Veronica asked.

"If you think that I'm letting that asshole getting arrested stop me from finding Kevin you're wrong. What's the license plate number for that car?"

* * *

Kevin was now officially cold, starving and sick. He had no idea how much time had passed since Ariel left him. He felt blood dripping from his wrists from the zip ties cutting into his wrists, his throat starting to dry from being gagged too many times in just two days, and his legs starting to fall asleep for the fifth time. Where was his dad? Moose? Anyone? Had it really been two days of his torture? Did no one really care to look for him? Kevin rolled his wrists unconsciously and accidentally cut deeper into his wrists. He let out a muffled sob, trying to be as silent as possible as a tear soaked into the tie that was blindfolding him. This day, or however long it's been since he was kidnapped, has been painful and annoying. He's basically gave up any hope on anyone coming to rescue him. He let his curled fist go and allowed his hand to just rest. Maybe soon Ariel would come back and kill him. After all, it's what he wanted to do right.

And maybe when he's dead he could just rest peacefully and forget his kidnapper, his lying father and his pain.

Kevin didn't even hear the door to the house open. He just stayed looking down and silently sobbing. A older man and older woman walked inside of the house, holding each other's hand. "Ariel is at wrestling practice dear." the man said, pressing kisses against her neck. "We just need to get the toys and then we can head back to-"

"Oh my God Danny..." the woman said, pulling her husband into a halt.

"What?" he asked, turning over to where his wife was facing. They both saw Kevin on his knees, wrist zip tied behind him, blood pouring him his arms, tears dripping through a blindfold and pale of all reasons. Daniel looked over at his wife and then ran over to Kevin, going on his knees and immediately checking his pulse. Kevin started to sob louder once he was touched, making Daniel yank his hand back. But his pulse was there, and very slow. "Eleanor... call an ambulance!"

Eleanor nodded and pulled out her phone. Daniel stood and surfed through the drawers of his kitchen, pulling out a pair of kitchen scissors and putting the ties loose. Kevin didn't move a muscle once he was free, allowing Daniel to slowly pull off the tape over his mouth. Kevin threw up a mouthful of bile and blood as soon as he was free. Daniel pulled the tie off of Kevin's eyes and wrapped it over his bleeding wrists. Eleanor emerged a few seconds after, telling her husband that the ambulance would be at the house in a couple of moments. Eleanor pulled up her dress and pressed her fingers of Kevin's neck. "How did you get her son?" she asked.

"It was Ariel." Daniel said to her, trying not to growl in anger. "Dd Ariel do this? Did he bring you here?" Kevin nodded, before wincing in pain. Daniel gripped the tie over his wrist tighter. "I told you that he was planning something when we left... our son is a kidnapper. Our son is a goddamn kidnapper."

Eleanor went into her purse and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol that she kept on hand for her menstrual cycle. She poured three in her hand and feed them to Kevin, so that hopefully the pain from the burn, being starved and his cut. The two parents heard the wails of the ambulance and Daniel pulled Kevin up into a piggy back carry. He carried him outside where the EMT's were waiting.


	9. Greendale Medical

"I won't ask you again Sullivan, where are you keeping Kevin Keller?"

Ariel sat down in a very comfortable chair in a interrogation room. His hands had been cuffed down onto the metal table in front of him and he was standing in front of two Greendale police officers. They were looking out on him in annoyance and anger. They have been standing here for about twenty minutes, trying to force him to tell them where he lives and where he's keeping his hostage. Ariel refused to talk. Kevin was his prisoner. And he'd keep him for as long and he wanted. Police wouldn't find him.

Ariel rolled his eyes at them. "I might have confessed, but I don't have to tell you officers a damn thing."

One of the officers slammed his palm on the table and walked out of the room. The other one rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head before walking out as well. Ariel pulled his legs onto the table and crossed his ankles together, looking at himself in the mirror across and cursing Moose and Archie for ruining his brand new dyed hair. Unbeknownst to him that across the mirror in the other room was Sheriff Keller and Mayor McCoy, on looking in the two way glass that the young man. Tom had his arms crossed across his chest harshly. This young man had kidnapped his child and now they had no idea where he was. The police were speaking to one another on how to get him to talk and it was taking everything in Tom's right mind and heart to not go out on his own and take the law into his own hands.

Sierra turned over to him and gave a small shrug. "Well... at least he doesn't know about the affair." she said.

Tom turned to her and gave her a smile for trying to make the situation a bit better. His smiled faded after a minute and then he turned away from the window letting him see the kid that kidnapped his child. Sierra walked over to him and went to touch him but Tom moved his hand away. "Do you think that Kevin's hurt?" he asked.

"I doubt that he hurt him." Sierra said. "This is just a childish rivalry."

"Well he resorted to kidnapping. Who knows what else he might resort to."

Tom turned away and sat down in one of the chairs that the officers had provided until they got an answer on where Ariel is hiding Kevin. Sierra walked and sat down next to him. "Where's Josie?" Tom asked.

"In the car. Rest assured, she'll be getting a stern talking to from me once we find Kevin." Sierra said. "And as for everyone else that was in that hotel room, I'll be giving them forty hours of community service and three Saturday detentions."

Tom nodded. He put his head in his hands, worrying about Kevin. "Excuse me, Mayor McCoy, Sheriff Keller."

The two looked up and saw a police officer looking at them. Sierra stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "Yes?"

"We just wanted to ask if you will be pressing charges against Mr. Sullivan?" the officer said.

"Of course I am." Tom said with a look on his face of anger and annoyance. "He kidnapped my son!"

"Of course Sheriff Keller." the officer said, pulling out her clipboard and checking something on it. "Despite him technically being a minor, he will be charged with kidnapping and once we find your son the rest of the charges will be justified."

"Tom?"

Tom turned over and saw the officer walk over to him. It was Frank, a man that he had gone through army training with when they were in college. They were pretty close friends. Tom held his hand up to the unnamed female officer and squeezed Sierra's hand, motioning that he would be back soon. He walked over to Frank and they shook their hands before clapping their shoulders. "Hey there Frank." Tom said.

"What are you doing here?" Frank asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Are you looking for Kevin?"

"Actually yes. The officers here are searching all over for him."

"Why?" Frank asked.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "My son was just kidnapped."

"By whom?" Tom and Frank walked over to the two way glass together and saw the young man sitting in the chair and handcuffed to it. "No way... I was just at this man's home. And Kevin called me from that home number. Even got a noise complaint from the address."

"Are you serious?" Tom asked.

"I guess I didn't notice that Kevin was being forced while being held hostage." Frank said. "I'm so sorry Tom."

"Don't apologize. I'm guessing that if it got past you, it must have been really believable." Tom said to him. "But do you remember the address?"

Frank nodded and pulled out a pen from his belt. He walked to an anonymous desk and wrote out the address before handing it to Sheriff Keller. "That should be it. And I can send as many officers with you to see if your son is still there."

"Thank you so much Frank." Tom said before walking over to Sierra.

"Well, what did you find out?" Sierra asked.

"The address where that kid might be keeping my son." Tom replied, before pressing a soft kiss on her lips. He let go and left her blushing and dazed. "I have to go but I love you."

Tom walked out of the room and Sierra just stood there dazed completely. She pressed her hands onto her lips and smiled.

* * *

"He has second degree burns on his neck, chest and torso. The young man also has small cuts on his wrists, along with a bit of mixed up blood circulation there. He's also dehydrated and has a stomach bug."

The two Sullivan parents sighed and shook their heads at the list of injures that Kevin had. They had brought him to the best hospital in Greendale and begged for the best room. Kevin was laid on the softest bed, given the best doctors and given the best medicine. They really wanted to make sure that the young man would get better after the terrible, horrible things their son had done to him.

"Thank you so, so much." Eleanor said with a smile and a shake of hands.

"No worries." the doctor said back, putting her pen into her small little scrub pocket. "Now, you told me that you do not know who this boy is?"

"No, we do." Daniel said back. "His name in Kevin Keller. We think that he lives in Riverdale."

"Riverdale. Got it. Do you know any possible family members that I can contact for him?"

"His father is the sheriff of Riverdale. Tom Keller." Daniel said.

"Got it. I will try to make contact with him. As for the boy, please stay with him."

The doctor walked away and the two parents looked at each other. "Danny, I'm... I'm going to... to the um... the cafeteria. Get him a soup... or a coffee or... or something! God!"

"Easy, easy Eleanor. Breathe." Daniel said to his wife, patting her cheek and kissing her cheek. "Go... go on out. Get a breather, some water. I'll watch over Mr. Keller, okay?"

Eleanor nodded and kissed her husband and walked off. Her heels clacking in the background. Daniel rubbed her nose and opened the door to Kevin's room. Kevin was laid on the bed, hooked up to IV's and looking out onto the window. He was awake. He had woken up right after the doctors had closed up his cuts and given him some fluids. Kevin turned his head at the middle aged man that was making his way inside of his hospital room. He tensed up and Daniel raised his hands up. "Hey, hey... it's alright." Daniel said. "I just came to check on you. My wife and I brought you here, do you remember that?"

Kevin was still a bit disoriented from being drugged and hurt so much. But he was awake enough to know what was going on around him. He nodded as he ran his hand over his brand new stitches. Daniel nodded back and he walked over to Kevin's bedside. He grabbed the plastic pitcher of water that was provided and poured a cup before offering it to Kevin. "No... no thank you. I'm fine." Kevin said, shaking his hand and sitting up.

"The doctor is currently calling your father. He should be here soon."

Kevin nodded and licked his lips. So much has happened in the last seventeen hours that it was becoming too much to process on his own. Kevin reached over and his hand rubbed the bandages that covered his burns. Daniel was looking at Kevin with a worried expression. Was he okay? Was he about to pass out? Kevin just on looked back to the window and watched as the clouds moved slowly around the sky. There was a soft knock at the door and Daniel opened it to let his wife inside. Eleanor looked over at Kevin and smiled. "Hi there Mr. Keller." she said, holding the mug filled with soup. "I'm Eleanor, Ariel's mother. I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for what you've been through this weekend."

"It's quite alright Mrs. Sullivan." Kevin said.

"I will completely understand if you or your father presses charges against Ariel." she said.

"I will pay any fines that is required and we won't take it up in court." Daniel added.

Kevin nodded and leaned back into the pillows. Eleanor walked over and set the soup down. "I brought you soup... I'm guessing that Ariel didn't decide to feed you. It was mushroom bisque or some kind of mushroom soup." she said. "Would you like some?"

"Yes. Thank you Mrs. Sullivan." Kevin said as the mug was handed to him.

"Please, call me Eleanor." she said, smiling at the young man. Daniel smiled as well and he opened the door when he heard another faint knock.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt." the doctor said. "I was just coming to say that the police have called this cell phone. Is it yours?"

"Oh. Yes." Daniel said, taking his phone that he must have dropped while in the ambulance. "Thank you. Did you answer?"

"I did. They said that they have someone in their custody that you might know. They said his name is Ariel Sullivan?"

* * *

Moose slammed the door of the car shut and ran over to the hug house. Veronica had told him the car's license plate and it had only taken him twenty minutes to locate the household. He walked over to the house in anger and kicked the door opened. It fell off the hinges and Moose did not find the care. "Kevin?!" he called out. "Kevin are you in here?!"

He looked around, seeing all of the expensive furniture and paintings. He did not see Kevin, thank God. But as he looked around and to the ground, he saw dried blood caked in the tiles. Red blood. Moose wanted to hope that it was that Ariel kid's blood and that Kevin had at least tried to put up a fight. But he knew that when he had put him in the trunk there was no cuts on his body or bruises. The blood had to be Kevin's and only Kevin's.

Which meant that Ariel had hurt him.

Moose ran into the kitchen and looked around. "Kev?! It's me Moose! Are you here?!"

No response. Moose looked around the room and saw a pile of orangish and red liquid. It smelled terrible. And the red was the same color as the blood that he had found caked in the tiles. It must have been Kevin's. Dear God... Moose's heart was beating fast. He really prayed that he wouldn't find the dead body of the kind and beautiful Kevin Keller inside of this huge house. He ran from room to room, hoping to find Kevin just unconscious somewhere. He looked and looked and found nothing. He kicked open the door of every room hoping that Kevin was inside one. He found one bedroom and his heart hammered at the sight of the sheets. Wax was covering some areas along with droplets of blood. Kevin's blood no less. This must have been where he was keeping him.

Moose cursed out loud and ran up to the next floor. He opened the door and found what must have been Ariel's bedroom. Inside was a plastic bag filled with the clothes that Moose recognized Kevin wearing when he had found him outside after the wrestling match. He ripped the bag opened and pulled out his own jacket that Kevin had been wearing. What if this was him getting rid of evidence? What if Kevin was already dead?

"Who's in here?!"

Moose looked up, clutching his jacket close because it had the scent of Kevin lingering all over it. He stood up and watched as someone walked inside of the room clutching a hand gun. Sheriff Keller. He put the gun down seeing that it was Moose. "Moose, what the hell are you doing here?" Tom asked, putting his gun inside of his holster.

"Looking for Kevin, same as you." Moose said. "But... but I-"

"Moose I know. I saw the blood in the tiles as well." Tom leaned over and saw the bag spilled out against the ground. "Are those..."

"Kevin things. Yeah. Sheriff Keller... what if he's dead?"

"We can't think that way, maybe he's just not here."

Tom's phone rang, interrupting the two of them. Tom sighed, hoping that it wasn't the police confirming Moose's thoughts about Kevin being dead in the middle of Greendale. Tom picked up and put the phone to his ear. "Sheriff of Riverdale, Tom Keller speaking."

"Tom Keller? I'm sorry to interrupt. My name is Doctor Hannah Martin from Greendale Medical Center. Two people came to us with a young man that we've identified as your son."


	10. Pressing Charges

Ariel had been sitting in this interrogation room for hours and it felt like almost the end of the world. First of all, he had been arrested and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he would be charged with kidnapping and assault. Second, he had no idea if the police had contacted his parents or not and if they were on their way to chew his ass out. And lastly, he had no idea if Kevin was still alive. He hadn't told the officers where he was holding his hostage, so Kevin could be dead now. He could of died from having a panic attack, or blood loss from how tightly he had restrained him. Ariel suddenly felt guilty for what he did. Kevin could be dead. He could have killed him.

Why did he even kidnap him? Why didn't he just let this stupid rivalry get to him to plan a kidnapping? Ariel put his head down. He could have killed someone. Someone innocent. Kevin was innocent and kind to all, he noticed that a lot when he was wrestling with him. Why couldn't he actually had forgiven him last night when he gave him the soda? Why couldn't he have actually try to make amends with him. All of that was gone now. His chance was gone. Because now Ariel had tied him up, burned him with wax, burned him with water, starved him, technically poisoned him and forcefully made him vomit. He could be lying on the floor dead from either one of those things.

This was all his fault. He wanted to take it back. He wanted to take it all back. Everything he did. The kidnapping. The torture. He didn't want it anymore. He just wanted to make things right now. Ariel slammed his head down onto the table and groaned, cringing at the choices that he made in his past. Why would be do that? How could he do that? To anyone. No one deserved that.

The door to the room was opened, but Ariel kept his head down on the table. He honestly would tell them anything if they wanted to know now if it meant that he would find out that Kevin was still alive. "Got some news kid." said the officer that Ariel remembered as the guy that had slammed his palms on the table. Ariel couldn't hold anything against him, he was just very aggressively doing his job. "First things first, the father of the kid you kidnapped, Sheriff Keller, he wants to press charges against you."

"Hm." Ariel responded, still keeping his head down.

"We won't be sure the full extend of what you're being charged with until we get word from the father of the kid you took." says the other police officer, the one that was trying to play good cop.

"Which, if you didn't know, is the sheriff of Riverdale." said the annoying cop trying to be bad ass which was only being annoying.

"But speaking of-" said the good cop, trying to shut up his partner. "- a hospital just recently called us and Sheriff Keller. And they've found Kevin Keller."

Ariel pulled his head up and looked up at the two police officers. Were they bullshitting him into believing that he was found so he would talk? Were they serious? He looked at the two of the officers. "Are you bloody bullshitting me?" he asked.

"No, we're serious." the good cop said. "Kevin Keller was admitted into Greendale Medical just earlier today."

"Is he alive?" Ariel asked, fear and worry evident in his voice.

"Why do you care? You kidnapped him after all." the other cop said, the smell of cigarette smoke coming out of his fat mouth.

"That doesn't mean that I want him dead! He… he's not dead is he?"

"No, he's alive. Just very injured. Wonder what you did to him."

"That's none of your concern. I just want to know if he's okay. Alright. Is he?"

"He'll be fine." the good cop responded. "And ironically enough, your parents are the ones that found him. They'll be here in a few hours."

The two cops began to start to leave, and Ariel slammed his head down onto the table. He just wanted Kevin to be okay now. He was done with the rivalry and the hate. He just wanted Kevin to be alive and okay.

* * *

Tom walked up over to the elevator of the hospital and made his way up to the wing where his son was being held. He held his sheriff's hat in his hands tightly. Not wanting to be a police officer right now, but wanting to be a father. A father who was beyond sorry for leaving his child alone for his own selfish endeavors. He just wanted to make sure he was okay. And come clean about everything. Everything that was previously left unsaid or swept under the rug. Tom leaned his head against the wall of the elevator and sighed. He started to think back as to everything that happened before.

He felt bad for leaving Moose back at the Sullivan household. He felt bad for leaving Josie in the back of his patrol car. He felt bad for leaving Sierra at the Greendale station. He felt bad for leaving a bunch of people alone, including his son. But he wanted to change that and everything that had happened. He needed to change everything that had previously happened. The door opened wide, allowing Tom to finally get to his son. Tom walked over towards the reception desk. This was one of the most tended to wings of the hospital, which made Tom's worry grow a bit more. "Excuse me sir." he called to the man sitting at the desk, writing something on a stack of post it notes. He looked up and gave his attention to the sheriff. "My name is Tom. Tom Keller, my son was admitted here."

"Give me a moment sir." he said, grabbing the phone and calling someone. "Hi, sorry to disturb you and the patient but he's here." He hung up the phone and looked over at Tom. "Stay here for a few seconds."

Tom nodded and looked out down the hall. His vision wasn't the best, but he could still see from afar as a door opened from a room and a person walked out and started to approach. Tom looked over and saw that it was a man that looked about his age start to approach. Tom held his guard up, in case that this was someone going to tell him that something terrible had happened. "Sheriff Keller?" the man asked.

"That's me. Who are you?" Tom asked, wondering if this man was a doctor or maybe a social worker scared for his son's well being.

The man nodded and moved his hand out. "I'm Daniel Sullivan, Ariel's father." Tom looked out at the outstretched hand as if he just gave him a frog to swallow. Daniel looked down at his hand but shoved it back and into his front jean pocket. "I just wanted to say that after everything my son did to yours, I am so sorry."

"And where were you when your son kidnapped mine?" Tom asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Me and my wife were out on a trip. I guess that's when he decided to do this."

Tom sighed and held his hand out to signal him to stop talking. "It's fine, Mr. Sullivan. It's not like you gave him the idea to try and take my son. Are you with him?"

"Oh yes. Me and my wife haven't left his room since he was admitted." Daniel explained. "Look, I just want to say that we totally understand if you and your son decide to press charges against us. We won't fight and we'll take whatever punishment we get."

"I appreciate that and I will be pressing charges. But you and your wife won't take the fault, only your son. And speaking of, can I see mine?"

"You don't have to ask. Come follow me." Daniel said, leading Tom down the rest of the hall and towards the door where Kevin was. Daniel opened the door and Tom walked inside. Tom walked inside and he looked over to see him. Kevin was laying on a pure white bed, sitting up and smiling at another woman inside the room, who Tom was guessing was Daniel's wife. Kevin was smiling at her, a small amount of cards in his hands with a small amount in hers. Kevin let out a small chuckle before the door opened. Kevin turned over and saw his dad in the doorway. He dropped the cards. He just stared at him. Tom slowly walked in. He met eyes with the woman.

She put down her own cards and patted Kevin on the shoulder. She stood up and walked over to Tom. "I'm… I'm Eleanor. I'll just leave you two be." she said, before walking over to door and taking her husband's hand before closing the door to the hospital room. Tom looked back over to his son. Kevin was just staring out at him.

"Hey." Tom said, reaching out to touch his son's hands. Kevin yanked his hands away. Tom looked at him. "Sweetheart I-"

"Why'd you lie?" Kevin asked. "Why did you blatantly lie to my face? No, not even to my face. On the damn phone! Kevin said sternly and angrily before his face went pale. He pointed over to the trash can by the door. "Grab me that and quick."

Tom stood up and grabbed the said trash can. He ran back over to his son and gave it to him. Kevin grabbed it with both his hands and hurled inside of it. Tom cringed hearing the sound of his son puking combined with the vomit hitting the end of the metal pan. Kevin pulled away from the can, wiping the yellow liquid from his lip before curling over and heaving again. Tom stood back up and rubbed his son's back.

"Breathe, just breathe. Let it all out." he said to him kindly and reassuringly. Kevin threw back up in the can before sitting up and taking in large gulps of air. Tom looked back over at him. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

"I'm… I'm fine." Kevin replied, setting the can down beside him. He didn't meet his father's eyes.

"Kevin-"

"Where were you?! Huh?! Where did you go that it was so important that you couldn't even find out about your own son's kidnapping. No. You found out when I was admitted into this hospital. You found out after the fact! Where the hell were you dad?!" Kevin yelled, his heart monitor starting to grow and grow. "And please, don't lie to my face again and tell me that it was sheriff business. Because Ariel had me call the station to tell them that I was alright. So I can tell you that I was alright. But you weren't even there!"

"Kevin, please. Calm down for a second and let me explain." Tom said, holding his hand out. He knew his son. He had his moments, but he always listened to people before he decided that they were assholes or that he no longer wanted to talk to them. Kevin took in a deep breath and nodded, waiting for his dad's explanation. Tom sat down in the chair where Eleanor was sitting. "Kevin, you and your mother are close and I know how much you admire her. But… she and I haven't been doing so great. With her out in the army and me here in Riverdale, we aren't what we used to be."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Kevin asked softly, feeling that he conversation was getting serious.

"Because that's one of the reasons that I lied to you. Kevin, you idolize your mom. You look up to her so much. You love her so much. And I knew that it would hurt you if I told you that she and I are falling out of love. And that she and I were deciding to get a divorce. I didn't want you to get upset and for you to all of a sudden starting hating the world around you. You didn't deserve that. But when I started dating Sierra, my view on that kind of changed." Tom said.

"So you and… Josie's mom? You two are together now?" Kevin asked. "Why didn't you just tell me dad. I would have understood."

"But you already have so much. You put the entire world on your shoulders and I would hate for you to just add this to the load. I… I was scared about how you would react. That's why I lied. And you know how much I hate lying to you."

"Dad…" Kevin said, moving his hand and taking it. "You should have just told me. I would have understood that. It's okay if you just told me that you were dating someone else. I would have understood that. I love you no matter what. I just wished that you would have told me. You didn't have to wait until I was kidnapped and tortured by some overly upset wrestler from Greendale."

"Speaking of, I'll be pressing charges against him. He'll probably be convicted with assault, kidnapping and maybe grand theft auto? We're not sure about him and that car. Moose was telling me that-"

"Moose?" Kevin asked, eyes getting a bit brighter and more warm. "Moose was here?"

"No, son. He's not here at this moment. But he was in Greendale looking all over for you."

Kevin blushed for a moment before he smiled. "So… someone was really out there looking for me huh?"

Tom smiled. "You know that he has quite the crush on you. Maybe I should call him and let him know that you're okay."

"I would like that. But can you… can you give me a hug first?" Kevin asked, opening his arms out. Tom moved forward and hugged his son. Kevin rested his head on his dad's chest. Tom rested his cheek on the top of his son's head, allowing his sweaty hair to scratch the top of his head. Tom looked over and saw Eleanor and Daniel looking at the two of them with smile.

Tom smiled back at them and mouthed: "Thank you." to them, before resting his head and snuggling close to his child after being separated both physically and mentally.

* * *

 _ **Since I celebrated my one year anniversary on this site yesterday, I want to treat you all to chapters of stories I haven't finished. I've been busy a lot, but since I'll be celebrating my one year writing for you all, I thought that you deserved a little treat. A doughnut of writing if you will.**_

 ** _I'd just like to say thank you so much for reading the writing that I thought that no one would enjoy. It warms my heart to see how much you all enjoy my ideas, despite my lack of grammar checks. Thank you so much for reading my work and I hope that you'll enjoy one of the few doughnuts of writing I'll be giving you._**


	11. Moose and Kevin

_Now I know what you're gonna say. Where have you been? What's going on? Have you quit writing forever and ever!?_

 _No. I haven't. My break was more due to personal reasons. I was working on my school work and on a personal writing project that I hope to get published in the next two years. I know that I haven't been keeping you all updated, but I am back. I will hopefully go back to my normal writing and posting schedule. Sorry to keep you all huddled in the corner._

 _ **I haven't updated this specific story in months. And I no longer watch Riverdale so to sum everything thing up, Moose left Riverdale, Veronica and Reggie are a thing, Archie is literally dating every single girl in Riverdale and Betty is still as annoying as always. Shit you not that Riverdale gets cancelled next season. Shit you fucking not.**_

* * *

Moose made his way inside of the of the hospital, holding a bouquet of beautiful sunflowers that he had purchased from the kind woman selling flowers in the hospital's own flower shop. Moose had been told by the police which hospital Kevin was brought to and Moose rushed there as quick as they could. He hadn't even called Josie or Veronica or Archie to let them know that Kevin was okay. No. He wanted to see Kevin for himself. Moose walked over to the front desk and gave the man a warm smile.

"Excuse me, um... I'm here to see Kevin Keller?" he said. "He was brought in here earlier I think."

The man picked up a guest necklace and a pen. "Name please."

"Um... Marmaduke. Marmaduke Mason." Moose said, gripping his bouquet tighter.

The man wrote the name on the tag and then handed it to Moose. Moose took the necklace badge from him. "Mr. Keller was brought into the room right down the hall. Okay?" the man got up and pointed over. "Just keep going straight and take a left."

"Okay. Thanks." Moose said, taking off. He held the flowers closer to him as he walked on towards the room where he was told to go. He was anxious. He hoped that he wasn't being led to the morgue or a surgery theater. He prayed that Kevin wasn't dead. He prayed that Ariel hadn't hurt him too much. Moose walked over to the left as he was instructed and saw two older parental looking figures sitting by a door. Moose raised his eyebrow. Moose held the flowers in his hands closer as he walked over. The older man looked up and stood up from his chair, seeing someone here.

He smoothed out his shirt and looked over at Moose. "Um... who are... who are you?" the man said.

"I'm Moose. I'm here for Kevin, who are you?" Moose asked hesitantly.

"I'm Daniel Sullivan." the man said.

"Daniel Sullivan as in Ariel's father?" Moose asked.

"Yes." the woman said. "We are here is parents. And I'm Eleanor."

Moose didn't shake her outstretched hand. He just kind of stared at the two. "Forgive me if I don't want to shake your hands."

"That's understandable, our son did kidnap your friend." Eleanor said.

Moose coughed loudly. "Friend. Yeah. Sure."

Daniel hiccuped a bit and he turned over to the door. "Um... Kevin is inside." he said. "His dad is in there as well."

Moose nodded. He turned away from them. He lightly knocked on the door. Tom was sitting on his son's hospital bed with him. Kevin's head was rested against his chest and Tom was cradling him. Tom looked up, holding his son closer from fear of kidnapping again. But he looked through the small thin window and saw that it was someone that he recognized. Moose. Tom sighed and he nodded. Moose opened the door and walked inside of the room. Kevin sat up from his dad's chest, looking up to see who it was.

"Moose?" Kevin called in a low voice.

Moose smiled, seeing that Kevin was alive and okay. And as he looked at him, he seemed like he wasn't that hurt. There were bandages on his wrists from what Moose was guessing was his restrains. Moose walked over to Kevin and he moved his hand to touch Kevin's cheek. Kevin smiled, feeling Moose's hand on his face. Moose blushed, seeing Kevin again. He was beautiful here. Moose leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his forehead. Tom smiled in that moment. Tom moved away from Kevin.

"I'll give you two a moment." he said.

"Dad, you don't have to leave." Kevin said. "I know that you want to stay. You can."

"No son. It's okay." Tom responded with a smile. He leaned over and pressed a kiss against his forehead. "I'll be right outside. I need to have a chat about receiving all the contact information of Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan's lawyer for when charges get pressed. And besides, you two look like you need to have a chat."

Tom stood up and patted Moose's shoulder. Moose gave the father a warm smile before turning back to the victim of the entire situation. Tom left slowly. As soon as the door closed, Kevin opened his mouth to speak. "Moose, I'm s-"

Moose cut Kevin off, rushing forward and pressing a feverish kiss against Kevin's lips. Kevin was pushed back a bit roughly onto the pillows and his eyes widened in shock at the kiss. He immediately kissed him back nonetheless. But after a couple seconds of kissing, Kevin moved his hand to cup both of Moose's cheeks, holding him tightly. He moved over to sit up and wrapped his arms behind Moose's neck. Moose pulled away from the kiss as Kevin tapped his cheek, probably because he needed air. The football player slowly moved his lips off of Kevin's lips with a pop. Moose looked over at Kevin. The taller boy seemed breathless. His entire heart was beating hard. He's wanted to kiss Kevin so bad, and now that he had kissed him... his entire world was different. He looked over at Kevin. Kevin's entire face was flushed with a blush glowing bright as hell on his cheeks. And he looked so adorable.

Moose chuckled, seeing the cute look on Kevin's face. He sat down fully on the bed and held Kevin's chin underneath his hand. "You have no idea how worried I was about you when I didn't find you at your house." he said.

Kevin chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Moose said. "You're not to blame for getting kidnapped by a lunatic."

Moose leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Kevin's lips again. It was meant to be a quick peck, so that the other boy knew that Moose was here and not going anywhere. But Kevin kissed back and moved his hand over to hold his cheek. Moose couldn't let go and held onto the beautiful young man in front of him as he kissed him. They stayed there for a couple seconds, kissing and holding onto one another. They pulled away for air.

"From what my dad told me apparently, you kidnapped Ariel himself." Kevin said with a chuckle from the kiss.

"Well did you really think that I wasn't going to get back at Ariel for kidnapping you? After what he did to you? Really? No." Moose answered with a smile.

"You do realized that charges could have been pressed against you right?"

"Take one good look at my face and tell me if you think that I care when it comes to you."

"Alright, alright you win."

"I did what I had to do Keller. And sorta based off my actions... you're safe. And that is the most important part, okay? That's all that matters."

Kevin nodded. "Okay. But... can I get a kiss from you again? That was really nice."

Moose smiled. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Yeah. Because when you and I were going to skinny dip in Sweetwater River, you said that you were willing to do anything but kiss me."

"That was then Kev. This is different. Now... now I want to kiss you and hold you and let everyone know that you're mine."

"Oh, so I'm yours huh?"

"Kev!"

"What? Don't be all smug about it now. You said it."

The two laughed. Moose was so adorable when it came to this kind of relationship. Well, if it was a relationship. Kevin hoped that it was. Moose hoped that was what Kevin wanted.

"What I said back then to you wasn't me. Now... you and me, it's different okay? I want to kiss you now. I want to date you. I want to be able to let everyone around me know that I really really like you."

"Really?" Kevin asked, his smile wide.

Moose nodded. "Really."

Kevin smiled. "Can I... can I have that kiss now?"

"You never have to ask me to kiss you. Okay?"

Moose moved over, cupping Kevin's face in his hands and leaning forward and press a kiss against Kevin's lips. And Kevin kissed back just as passionately.

* * *

Ariel literally thought that he was going to die inside of this interrogation room. Hours had passed, or at least what felt like hours. He was still cuffed to the table. The police officers were nice enough to hand him a donut. He nibbled on the sweet treat as he awaited for something to happen. For literally anything to happen.

Just as thought of that, the door to the room opened up. One of the officers walked inside of the room. "Well kid, got good news and bad news for ya." she said.

"Are you gonna tell if Keller is alright or not?" Ariel said, turning his head to look right at her.

The police officer sighed. She moved some hair out of her face. "That's the good news. He's fine. He's just required to stay in the hospital for a couple of days to be treated and under surveillance."

Ariel nodded. He was alive and getting treatment. Good. Good, good, good, good, good. Ariel actually smiled. Kevin was going to be alright. He turned back over to the policewoman. "And the bad news is probably about me."

"You're gonna have to spend the night in the cells. It's protocol. In the morning you will be taken to the see the victim's father. From there you'll be p;aced on house arrest until your court date." she said. Ariel nodded. "Is there anything that you need? Some water? I can ask for one of the deputies to pick you up some food."

"No thanks. I'll wait until my parents get here."

The woman nodded and left. Ariel groaned, pulling at his cuffs for no reason at all.

* * *

Moose ended up sitting with Kevin resting in between his legs. Moose was slowly running his hands up and down his arm as Kevin was humming along. Sheriff Keller had been gone for awhile, still dealing with the legal things on Kevin's kidnapping. So Moose stayed with Kevin in his arms as they watched a movie that was playing on the TV. It was one of Moose's favorites. Kevin had never seen it before, so of course he was excited to watch it alongside Moose.

Moose looked over at Kevin, seeing his smile and blush. Moose moved forward and picked up the food that Mrs. Sullivan has purchased for the two of them. Moose picked up the burrito bowl and slowly started to spoon fed Kevin. Kevin chuckled, playing along and allowing Moose to take care of him.

"Thank you." he said with a smile, chewing on the rice, chicken, cheese, lettuce and beans.

"You are welcome baby dearest." Moose responded.

"Baby?" Kevin repeated.

Moose sat up a bit. "I uh... I uh hope that you don't mind that I called you that. Is... is that okay?"

"I mean... I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"No. Of course I don't. I actually kind of like it when you call me that. You should get a pet name in return."

"No, no, no."

"Yes. I mean, what you want me to call you."

"Just Moose is fine."

Kevin pouted playfully. He sat up and turned around. He sat down on Moose's lap. Moose rubbed Kevin's thighs, looking over at him. Kevin smiled, moving his hands and cupping Moose's jaw. The movie was long forgotten.

"Moose." Kevin called.

"Hmm?" Moose responded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What are we?" Kevin asked, intertwining their hands. "I thought that we might be boyfriends. Un... unless you don't want that. I mean-"

"Stop." Moose said, silencing him. "All of those insecurities in your head about being with me, I want you to forget them. Okay? I do want to be your boyfriend. I want to be there for you. I want to be with you. If you'll have me."

Kevin smiled. "I most absolutely will."

Moose leaned forward and kissed Kevin.


End file.
